Red Winters
by Shamekeeper12
Summary: A young medic with strange blood fighting to keep his promise, a soldier with a hidden mission, a frightened villager caught in the crossfire. All are trump cards in a deadly game. Witness the return of Darkrai, a world war, and the fall of kingdoms. All a thousand years after Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Days to Come

Edit: This story is currently undergoing major revisions. Please return after Friday, July 26 to read the finished version of the first arc. (Preferably July 29, so I can respond if you happen to review)

**I know this chapter may seem like some sorta a musical, but I assure you THAT IS NOT IT! It gets better! ****So please, at least read the first few chapters if you have the time! **This one's just a little introduction into the current situation. Maybe drop me a line in a review. Such action would be much appreciated!

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, or anything related to pokemon. Quite honestly, I have no idea who does! People sayin' it's Nintendo, Chunsoft, Game Freak, what else...? The Pokemon Company?!**

**Anyway, that's enough of my rant. This is quite possibly the worst chapter in the entire story. So please, at LEAST read the first few chapters before you abandon this? Thank you.**

**and without further delay, Shamekeeper12 presents Red Winters.**

* * *

**Arc 1: Taking Chances**

_"Every storm runs out of rain."_

_-Written by a human who lived long ago..._

**Chapter 1 - In the Days to Come**

A servine surveys the scorched earth of what was once a small Azulite village. He looks outward to see the rising smoke of buildings, and the product of genocide. The bodies that lay in the streets were without number, and for a moment, he was surprised how so very few survived. The Azulites were true to their word. They fought to the death, the soldiers at least. Huffing another sigh, the officer continues pacing, but another voice grabs his attention.

"Captain Pike! Over here!"

In a flash, Felix appeared before his commanding officer. "Yes sir?"

The officer gestured with his head to the top of a hill, "See that eevee on top of that hill yonder?"

Felix cast his gaze where ordered. On the top was an eevee. Her back was turned to the burning town she once called home, and was crying miserably.

"...What about her?"

"It is depressing to watch," the bisharp remarks. "Do me a favor, Captain, and end her suffering. Let her join the other Azulite filth."

Felix hid his reluctance and complied taking a pistol from his holster. He then walked a straight line to the future victim, but was stopped halfway by another voice. This time, it was an Azulite civilian.

"I would beg you to stop, but you have your orders."

"You'll be next," Felix replies.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, you'll need to start classes. Look at me. I have nothing more to lose, but she does. Look."

The mienfoo points to the eevee, and continues, "She had a friend who was in the military. He died in todays battle. Blew up saving a comrade. It was all in vain. Do what you will, but remember, her blood will be on your paws."

* * *

**Arc Theme: "Johnny had Gone for a Soldier"**

**watch?v=vNqcGtSYFYU**

**(Google unfinished URL)**

* * *

_There she sits on Buttermilk Hill._

_Oh who could blame her cryin' her fill,_

_Where every tear would turn a mill?_

_Johnny has gone for a soldier…_

_Me oh my, she loved him so..._

_Broke her heart just to see him go._

_Only time could heal her woes!_

_Johnny has gone for a soldier..._

By this time, the glare of the other officer urged Felix onward. Felix walked the 25 yards there was left slowly, but steadily. He didn't want to kill this Eevee, whatever her name was...but sadly, it was either her or him.

_She sold her rod, and she sold her reel,_

_She sold her only spinning wheel._

_To buy her love a sword of steel_

_Johnny has gone for a soldier…_

_She'll dye her dress, she'll dye it red,_

_And through the streets go beggin' for bread._

_The one she loved from her has fled!_

_Johnny has gone for a soldier…_

Felix the servine had now arrived within a yard of his target. Slowly, he raised the gun to the back of the eevee's head, closed his eyes...

A faint echo pervades, "NO!"

...and fired.

_Johnny has gone for a soldier…_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"NO!"

Hidden behind a bush beyond the tree line, three pokemon restrain a fourth who was going berserk. You would assume they were villagers of sorts, but no. All four, a buizel, dewott, leafeon, and a quilava were wearing uniforms. Any form of clothing is illegal unless you were a soldier. They weren't soldiers of the Red Cause either. They wore blue and gray uniforms instead of red and brown ones. They were, in fact, the last surviving Azulite soldiers of the battle that took place not an hour ago. The Buizel the highest rank there, spoke first in a loud whisper. Having a dash of good old Southern accent in his speech, just a dash.

"Quiet Jake!" the buizel yelled in as loud a whisper as possible.

"Let me go, Wyatt! Let me at him!" the quilava squirmed, but was unable to break free from his comrade's grip.

Wyatt, seeing no other alternative, threatens him by pressing the end of the barrel of a gun against his fellow soldier. Immediately, Jake stopped squirming.

"T-take it easy, Wyatt…"

"You listen very good," the buizel said menacingly, "If you keep yelling, we get shot. Keep your yapper shut, or I'll shut it for you. You got me, freshman?"

Another soldier, a leafeon, interjects, "Sir, we need not threaten our comrades."

The buizel named Wyatt nodded and put away his weapon. Of the other three, he was the only one who knew Jake by name. The leafeon and dewott were strangers to the quilava. Now he saw Jake, a grown soldier, driven to tears. But not because of his weapon.

"T-that..h-he...He killed her…" he mutters shaking his head.

"...Guys," Wyatt begins, "with that shout, the Reds will know we're here, and this bush'll be like downtown any second. We're better off moving."

"Agreed," the leafeon replied, "but in which direction?"

"I don't know Asher. I lost the maps for friendly lines. Pick one."

"But sir," the dewott interjects, "A blizzard is coming on. The walk will be hell!"

"Is that so, Trace? Too bad! Looks like hell has frozen over. Let's go, follow me."

The walk was long, the wind stung like hornets, and each fragile flake of snow hit like a bullet. No one knows how long they walked, or how far they walked, but they found shelter in a cave dug like a dimple in the face of a mountain. Here they would spend the night of another cold, bitter, Azulite winter night, and pray an avalanche wouldn't block the cave's only opening. Thanks to Jake, a fire was kept burning and all four huddled round the dancing flames. Except for Asher who as a leafeon, was cautious not to burn himself. With the passage of time, they surrendered to sleep. All but one quilava who remained active, staring out into the blizzard beyond the opening of the cave.

* * *

**Theme: ThePianoGuys, "Titanium/Pavane"**

**watch?v=fz4MzJTeL0c**

* * *

His name was Jake Crimson. A white hat with a red cross atop his head identified him as a medic. His job was saving lives...but of all the lives he couldn't save, he couldn't save hers. Frustrated, he swipes a paw-full of snow, and with his fury, melted it to water, and then to steam. The action offered little consolation.

"Why…? Today, of all days…" grabbing another paw-full of snow, he slams it against the wall of the cave.

Unbeknownst to him, not everyone was asleep. The dewott heard everything. Though, he kept his eyes shut. It wasn't any of his business, and he was tired; but he couldn't leave a fellow soldier so unstable.

"Anger issues?" the dewott remarks.

Jake turns to see the back of the soldier, still trying to sleep.

"...I'm sorry if I woke you up…" he mutters.

"No, it's fine."

There was a moment of silence before Jake sighed and turned again to the weather outside. The torrential storm so perfectly fit his every emotion. His regret, his sadness, his everything.

"...So you're name is Jake?" the dewott asks, breaking the silence.

The quilava huffs, "Yeah. Yours?"

"Trace," he says rolling over to see the quilava and its puffy eyes, "Trace Wilcox."

Jake nods, and Trace continues the conversation. "Did you know her?"

Jake looks down and to the side, "Yes…she was a good friend of mine."

"Friend?" Trace sits up, "Just a friend?"

He shakes his head, "It's a long story…"

A slight grin crosses Trace's face, "That means you loved her."

"What is it to you? She's dead!" Jake snaps.

And silence prevailed once again. Save for the howling wind outside, there was no sound. Only thought. Once again, Jake sighs, and turns to head deeper into the cave where the fire was. Without another word, he laid there to rest, and hope his sleep was dreamless. Sadly, it wasn't.

* * *

_He found himself in a field. The clouds above cast an eerie shade of gray across the featureless land. There was nothing except a few withered trees and bushes spread apart throughout the land… and a huge monument with scripture upon it. He saw the words writ in burnished rows of steel. The words projecting power by their mere presence. They read,_

**THUS SAITH HE, FOUNDER OF FREEDOM;**

**In the days to come,  
_A beast shall rise of the shadows,  
having dominion over energies and over darkness.  
And corruption shall invade the hearts of kingdoms,  
And darkness shall prevail among the enemy,  
And death shall prevail among the free._**

Take heed, that ye be not foolish;  
That no hero can strike down the beast and his power  
Without first having the _blood of heroes familiar to the beast_.  
And it shall come to pass when these things are fulfilled,  
That _one of the shield_ shall conquer the beast,  
And his wounds shall be grievous _as if wounded to death_.

...

In the days to come,  
_One of the sword_ shall raise up his blade and call:  
"Sabbatin sayaal!" (Let there be blood!)  
And the _Warriors of the People_ shall rise,  
And strike down the _Warriors of the Free_.

And cause neighbor to rise against neighbor,  
And brother against sibling,  
And sister against sibling,  
And father against children,  
And children against father.

...

In the days to come,  
_One of the shield_ shall raise up his armor and call:  
"Let us not fall!"  
The end is now by your means.  
_Let not everything be as they seem._

Cause corruption to consume oppression,  
And oppression then to consume corruption.  
Let fall the Banner of Blood,  
And let the blue sapphire rise in its stead.  
And spill no blood without cause,  
For the life of the flesh is found in the blood.

I am the Boatman with the Oar.  
You and your kind are the passengers.  
Let guide you the Good Book,  
And let live thee the Document of Order.

I am the Boatman with the Oar.  
I am the PROGRAM.  
I am the Idea.

_Jake finished reading, and a look of confusion crossed his face, "...What is this?"_

_"Beware."_

_He whirls around to find no one there. Wary, he looks about the vast emptiness, and the desolation of the landscape. It was a sad, gray place._

_The voice echoes once more, "Beware the red winter..."_

_"Who's there?!" Jake shouts into nothingness._

_"...Beware deliverance day..."_

_The voice fades, and Jake was left clueless. Once again he turns to the monument, and the text upon it. What was the meaning of it all? What was the purpose behind it? What were these words telling him?_

But before he could figure it out, he awake to the barrel of a gun pointed directly in his face.

* * *

**I believe they call this... an author's note.**

Welcome to the second part of my Dominion of the State series! This story occurs about 20 years after the events in "New Providence" but you can read any instalment in this series in any order. Credits will be posted at the end of every arc, and at the end of the story to clear any misconceptions.

Take note: The Dominion of the State series happens after the events in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Humans have been extinct for quite a while now, and the only government left is Communist. Except a single nation called Azul. Any questions? Just ask in a PM or review!

I've been working on this for some time now... the story that is. The writing, eh... Forgive me if I have a ways to improve, it's why I'm here after all.

**So... review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Risen

**Take Note!**

**Not every soldier in this story carries a gun. They are a fairly new technology, and only certain pokemon can bear them. Same goes for the first fic, "New Providence"**

**And without further delay,**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Risen**

* * *

**Theme: Command and Conquer Generals, "Comanche Down"**

** watch?v=-DWyuWh7gPA**

* * *

Jake's eyes widened in shock. He followed the barrel up to a pokemon in a red and brown uniform. It was a communist soldier.

"No sudden movements," the pokemon orders. "Get up! Slowly."

Jake obeys the order. Looking around, he saw eight more of them, and the others were awake. With the nudge of a rifle, they were led out of the cave, and into a waiting vehicle. It was still night, and the blizzard had yet to subside. They were stuffed into the back of the truck, and their limbs were shackled. A soldier also got in the back. Presumably, to make sure they don't try anything.

Capture was a word every Azulite dreaded. Rumor had it, that the torture was so intense that some were skinned alive, and hung on posts until they died of thirst or hunger. Now, their fate was as good as sealed. The vehicle lurches forward, and drives off into the blizzard, taking with it the four Azulites who await their uncertain fate.

**A few hours later…**

"Are we there yet?" Wyatt groans looking bored. A soldier replies with the barrel of a gun.

"You'll be there sooner if you let me use this," he threatens.

"You wouldn't do that!" Wyatt responds, "You care more about not staining the truck-bed than my life."

Asher, who was seated next to the buizel, whispers loudly, "You trying to get killed?"

"I got this," Wyatt whispers back.

The soldier, a meowth, sat across from the shackled captives. Defeated on the grounds of intimidation, the soldier set his gaze out the window. Nothing to see. The blizzard had yet to subside.

Wyatt does his best to impersonate a british accent, "Might I enquire, art thou irate brethren?" (what? You mad bro?)

The Red sighed, and changes the subject to Wyatt's surprise, "Did you want to fight this war?"

"It depends," Wyatt replies, "Did you?"

"We are the People's Army. We serve the Red Cause, the will of the people. For the good of the people. As for you… You fight for freedom, you say? Well-"

"Hold up," Wyatt interrupts, "You say you fight for the people. Did the people want war?"

"They wanted the death of imperialism."

"But why?" the buizel implores.

"Comrade, I am but an arrow in a quiver, and the archer is High Command. It is simple physics, 'mon. The arrow does not turn on the archer! It goes where it is loosed."

"Well, 'com-rade'," he says with air quotes, "That's a real nice metaphor you got, but I am not an arrow. I am a sentient 'mon with a choice!"

"Capitalist fools as you are less than sentient."

To be called less than sentient. It was one of the great insults of the pokemon world today. It is our equivalent of being called less than human. Wyatt did not take it lightly and brought up his arms to attack the communist, but chains held back his limbs. Frustrated, he disperses his anger in his head clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

The soldier laughed, "You know, the only reason I'm here is to make sure you don't escape. I think the chains do enough for me."

"Well, I'm sorry to say," Wyatt responds sarcastically, "but you've been made redundant. I hear when that happens, you get executed."

"No they get fired and sent away."

"Is that what they told you? Propaganda sure serves you well!"

Seething under his collar, the soldier pulls out a small black box that resembles a remote control. He leans forward,

"I know something that will serve you well especially." He brings the black box up to Wyatt's neck, and presses a button.

_*ZZTZZZZZT*_

Wyatt jerks around a bit, but slumps shortly after. The black box was a taser. The soldier looks up to find the other three staring at him stupefied.

"You know comrade, this is not only effective on water-types."

With that message, they immediately avert their gaze.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: ThePianoGuys, "Code Name: Vivaldi"**

** watch?v=09RUuTAM2H0**

* * *

Eight soldiers tread conquered land. It was an enemy patrol hailing from North Carenia. One of the six nations at war with Azul. Their mission was to explore a mysterious cave. Rumor has it, it was a mystery dungeon. Those had ceased to exist for a few hundred years. They arrive at the entrance, marveling the wide opening and the darkness beyond.

"Who's first?" one asks.

"I'll go."

An eevee marches ahead, and the others follow suit. It quickly became too dark to see, but there was an ampharos among the group, so it wasn't much of a problem. At least, a problem to them. The light made them visible to an unseen force.

"Hey 'mon, I'm exhausted. We should go back," one complains.

"You can't be serious!" the eevee replies. "We've only been here what? Five minutes?"

"He's right, sir," a treecko chimes in. "I'm not feeling good either."

"Well…" the eevee pauses, a little worn himself, "...let's ask Clark….Clark?"

_I__n the days to come, a beast shall rise of the shadows. Having dominion over energies, and over darkness._

The others look about them. This "Clark" had vanished. Now, an eerie silence prevails amongst them. Broken only by the officer's voice.

"Sully, where's Clark?….Sully?!"

He was gone too. Now, panic sets in amongst them. There murmurs of fear, and cringes of anticipation. It was then that a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the cave making all of them jump. One identified the noise.

"That was Mark's voice!"

"Everybody go back! GO BACK!"

_And darkness shall prevail among the enemy._

They stumble on each other, running blindly the way they came, but it was too late. A mysterious force was at work. One collapsed of exhaustion as his legs gave out from under him. Another tripped on a comrade's leg, and both were dragged by the same energy. A fourth got lost in the maze of the cave.

Now only the eevee remained. Then, the sound of whistling wind filled his ears as he fought desperately for the entrance. The howling of the air clouded his judgement. He trips over a rock and falls to the floor. He resorted to crawling, but the darkness sealed his fate. He knew not where to go. Lifting up his eyes, he saw a figure. One even darker than the cave. One with evil glowing eyes staring at him. The pokemon lost his mind.

"Who are you?! What have you done with my men?!"

The figure responds with a sinister voice, "Their energies are mine, and yours will be too if you do not answer but one question."

"I will give you nothing!"

The eevee forces aura energy into an apparatus on his back causing a gun at his side to discharge sending a bolt of lead at the figure. The flash of the gun lasted less than a second, but the soldier saw the face of the figure. A terrifying, hideous, face. The shot did nothing. The monster only laughed.

"Where is the Human Born?" the grotesque shape inquired.

The soldier did not answer, but charged the apparatus on his back once again. Seeing bullets did nothing, he would cause the Harness Gun to explode taking his life, and hopefully, that of the figure's.

"Rot in hell demon! Ken-avaat avuntier!"

He thought he saw the monster's eyes widen as he focused more energy into the machine on his back. It caused the metal to heat up, and it would ignite the gunpowder contained in the bullets. All he needed was just a little more.

The eevee lifted up his voice, and proclaimed one last time: "FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

Focusing that last ounce of energy, he died in a furious explosion for his country; but was his death in vain? For I hear a wind amongst these dark crevices.

_Take heed, that ye be not foolish; that no hero can strike down the beast and his power without first having the blood of heroes familiar to the beast._


	3. Chapter 3 - Stockade

**I edited that little scene when Jake had that dream in Chapter 1. It's only a new verse for the prophecy thing. It would be worth returning there to avoid confusion later on in the story.**

**And without further delay,**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Stockade**

"What was that sentry?!"

The truck lurched to a stop in front of a massive steel gate. Outside was a guard waiting at his post. The blizzard was full force now, and the driver was having trouble hearing the sentry in the howling wind. The four prisoners inside heard a reply from the guard. They couldn't hear much, but they new it was about them, and one word stood apart from the rest. They heard, "Stockade". Before their brains could process it, the gates ahead swung open. Onward lay a snowy path and a huge building at its end. Behind in background was the winding spire of a mountain fit for a witch. From the looks of it, this was Fort Forge.

Then, the door of the truck swung open, and a blast of frigid air entered making everyone cringe. The meowth with them ushered them out with a threat, and another soldier led them towards the ominous building. Burdened with the weight of a ridiculous amount of shackle and chain, they were herded like sheep with the barrels of guns and led from the frigid weather, to the interior of the massive structure. From there, they were forced into an open room. Wide and long as an olympic gym. Yet for all its space, it lacked proper furnishings. There was nothing inside except for four towering columns. Stretching from floor to ceiling, they looked as though able to bear the weight of the moon. Yet though there was more than potential, their purpose was less than kind. It was the were three others including the meowth who rode with them. All armed with rifles.

An officer issued his order, "Bind them."

Taking heed, the other three worked quickly. Each of the Azulites were strapped with rope and bound by a knot. Each to a pillar. They were frantic, Trace especially, all struggling their strength's worth in vain.

"Wait, no questioning? No torture?!" Trace resists. Suddenly, the prospect of torture seemed favorable. The stockade was used for execution. Their deaths would be filmed, and broadcast in propaganda. It would be a dishonorable death.

One replies, "From what we hear, you've seen too much. We're really doing you a favor."

Eventually, their struggles were overpowered and they were trapped. At the mercy of the Reds.

"Weapons ready! We'll start with the buizel!"

* * *

**Chapter Theme: Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour, "Raid in Progress"**

** watch?v=4CphuM0Gd78**

* * *

Wyatt's ears perked at the sound of being addressed. How come he was always first? A quick comply, and four soldiers stand in a perfect one-by-four formation.

"Ready!"

Like clockwork, each soldier lifted the barrel of their rifles and chambered an explosive bullet.

"Aim!"

Four and four, crosshairs landed on Wyatt. The target called upon himself, summoning the energy all pokemon are known to posses. Aura. _Here we go_, he thinks.

"FIRE!"

From then on, the longest second of Wyatt's life. Though they all fired in one synonymous boom, he saw each rifle recoil and flash in succession. He saw the first spinning round beam towards him, but it missed flying off to his left. The second crashed into the pillar above his head and ricocheted upward. The third found flesh and buried itself in his spleen exploding on impact.

Wyatt, however, felt no pain. Summoning his strength, he twisted and forced the knot that held his binding into the path of the fourth and final slug. The dense fibers dematerialized under the energy imparted from the exploding bullet. Soon the bindings fell loose. He used Aqua Jet, and zoomed at one of the soldiers. Another barely had enough time to widen his eyes. He was already making an imprint on the steel wall behind him.

He leaped for the weapon and got off a short burst at the other soldiers. Two fell to the hail of bullets, and the third was blown back by the next volley. Their bodies slumped totally unrecognizable from the explosive rounds. Even Wyatt was amazed. He was ecstatic, and though wounded, alive.

"Some piece of work…" a pikachu murmurs, as he recovers from being thrown into a wall.

Wyatt quickly beamed back seeing the soldier was still reeling on the ground. Wyatt flicked the rifle up and aimed with the sights.

"WAIT!" the Red pleads, "I have a family!"

"Maybe," Wyatt considers, "but you tried to kill me."

"It's all for the people. It's all…"

The soldier tried to reach for his sidearm with a little slight of hand. He was quick to draw and aimed to fire…

"FOR THE REPUB-"

...but Wyatt already had.

The pikachu was dead. Wyatt now started to feel what damage that bullet had done to him. He looked down to find a river of his own blood and felt the warmth escaping him. He began to feel lightheaded as he began to unbind the ropes of his colleagues.

"You should have that wound treated, sir." Asher offers.

"No time," Wyatt begged to differ. "We have to get out of here!"

"Back the way we came?" Trace questions. "That's suicide!"

All four turn their heads to the door. There was shouting in the hallway. Wyatt recaptures their attention, "So is staying here. Follow me, and as soon as we get outside, I want Trace to use Dig, and burrow us out of here. Let's move!"

* * *

"Did you have the spies executed?"

"Forgive me sir, but those four escaped this morning."

"Felix...do you realize if word gets out: there will be uprising in the country? Those four Azulite pigs watched you pull the trigger on that woman!"

"Please sir, I didn't know!"

"Betray the Cause again, and then perhaps, you would perfer to avoid the stockade room?"

"Under-Understood, sir."

"And by the way, Captain Pike…" the bisharp reclined in a chair behind an oversized desk. "Did you think you could play me for a fool?"

* * *

**How do you like the story so far?**

**Remember to put you voice in! Questions, comments, questions, concerns? I'd like to know! Thank you for your continued support!**


	4. Chapter 4 - This Art

**'sup writers?**

**Now I know it's been a while, and sorry for that. I've been reading my own stuff, and I realize the chapters are somewhat short. So, I'll try my best to make each at least two thousand words or higher.**

**And now, without further delay,**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - This Art**

Tao Airbase, Azul

That night...

"Sir, POWs are being flown in as we speak. It would be best you meet them on the tarmac."

"I didn't order a rescue mission," the pikachu replies looking up.

The sentret shrugs, "They escaped on their own, sir. One of our patrols found them in the snow. They claim to be from the town of Genesis."

The officer raises an eyebrow, "Genesis?" his ears flattened out when he recalled. "Nobody survived that battle…"

"Nobody except these four, sir," the Azulite soldier reassures. "They may have valuable information about the Reds. I suggest you debrief them."

The pikachu's mood seemed to brighten a little, "Very well! They deserve a hero's welcome!"

* * *

"Food? FOOD!" Trace could hardly contain himself, and dashed for the mess hall.

It was good to be safe. It was mere chance a friendly patrol happened to pass by. They were taken to the closest Azulite military presence, Tao Airbase. Now, the four exhausted pokemon eat their serving of supper before resting. Jake, however, was a little less enthusiastic about the prospect of nourishment, and ate slowly.

"So your the 'mon who came back from the gates of hell! Who's the one in charge?"

They lift their eyes from their plate to see a lightly built pikachu. An officer of sorts.

"Wyatt is," Asher replies. "He was wounded, so if you want to see him, he's in the infirmary. I'm his second in command. My name Asher Verde."

The officer nods, "Call me Jared. Now, follow me. You and I both need to be informed. I want to know everything about the insides of Fort Forge!"

Jared turns to leave, and Asher follows suit, mumbling under his breath. The remaining Jake and Trace return to their meal. Trace was three-quarters finished with his plate of rice and beans whereas Jake had barely touched his meal. In all truth, he was distracted by the dewott's table manners. He sweat-dropped, and his face twitched slightly in disgust watching Trace gobble down every last crumb.

"Long day, huh?" Jake asks, hoping a conversation would take his mind off Trace's manners, and something else on his mind.

"MMHMM!"

Jake nods. Knowing the worthlessness of the conversation, he returns to his own plate of food, but all he could do was draw in the mass of rice and beans with his spoon. A minute passes, and Trace finishes his meal. After a quick exchange of "goodnight" Trace left to find the barracks, and hit the hay.

Jake sighs and looks about him. The cafeteria was all but empty save for a few on sentry duty.

"Alone again...naturally…" he mumbles, quoting the human song.

Forgetting his now cold meal, he casts his gaze outside. The plain outside was open and flat. Spacious in every which way, and accented by the faint dim of moonlight. With a sigh, he sets his mind to wander. With guilt and despair, he recalls the events of the day before yesterday.

**FLASH**

_"...This...This coin is your favorite from your collection! Why, what for?" he asks._

_The eevee gives a warm smile, "Well, you're taking chances, aren't you?" she reasons. "Why not flip a coin? In case you forget about your promise."_

_Jake returns the smile, "...Thanks, Heather."_

**FLASH**

He remembered that day. When he said goodbye to a friend, never knowing it was truly, truly, goodbye. He flinches as a cold tear runs down his face. With a broken heart, he pulls a glistening metal circle from deep in his pocket. It was a silver dollar almost two thousand years old. One of the last relics of Human Times, but now, it signified something more.

"...Heather...why?" he sobs.

He traps the coin in a fist, and bangs the table in anguish. Why didn't he stop him? Why did he just sit there, and watch it unfold? Why did she have to die the day he promised her he would live? Oh, how cruel the hand of fate can be!

"Jake? Is that you?" an enthusiastic male voice enters his head.

The quilava turns to see a familiar shape. An eevee in an Azulite military uniform.

"Isaiah?"

"Jake!" the eevee brightened dramatically. "I thought you were dead-we all thought you were dead! I heard some 'mon from Genesis got rescued, but of all of them, it was you among the living! We are truly blessed this day!...You alright?"

Jake looked down with a huff, knowing Isaiah knew something was wrong about him. He couldn't bear to look at him, no matter how positive a reunion with a friend can be.

"I have…" the quilava begins, "bad news."

Isaiah dismisses it with the wave of a paw, "Save it for later. You need rest, Jake."

Jake pressed the topic further, "It's about your sister."

Upon the mention, the eevee's countenance fell. He starts to stammer, "W-well, surely, she was rescued too! I mean-"

"No…" It was all the quilava could muster to say.

"...No?" Isaiah's tone starts to change. "No, is that it Jake? No?! What the hell do you mean?!"

"I mean she's dead, dammit!"

With guilt writ upon his face, he looks up to see a tear escape Isaiah's face. Jake looks away, filled with now, twice the guilt. Not only did he fail to save her, he tore apart the will of a friend. What kind of person-what kind of evil is he?

"Is...Is that so?" the eevee says. "Well…"

"I could've...I could've saved her, y-you know?" Jake stuttered. It's strange how much sadness can manifest itself in shivers and tears.

Isaiah, despite his own sadness, placed a paw on his comrade's shoulder saying, "...I'm sure there's nothing you could've done."

The quilava shakes his head, "No. It's nothing that I _have_ done."

There was silence between them. After a minute, Isaiah tries his best to shift the subject.

"You… you still know how to play the violin?"

"It's how I know you," Jake mulls.

"Then follow me."

Isaiah led the quilava to his quarters. He was a lieutenant, and therefore, had his own room in the barracks. It was the privilege of an officer. Though it was no larger than the size of a small bedroom. Jake entered, and saw two objects in the opposite corner of the dimly lit room. A keyboard, and a violin.

"I haven't heard you play in a while," Isaiah comments, still a little red in the eye, "and you've been missing your lessons."

Jake does his best to laugh, but only manages a sorry excuse shaky exhale. Before the war, he and Isaiah were friends in high school. Strangely enough, Isaiah was striving to be a music teacher, and Jake wanted to play an instrument. Isaiah agreed to teach him the way of the violin for free. This was how he met Isaiah's sister Heather. The future was bright for them, but that was before the war came.

On September 9, on the 2468th year after human extinction. Six of the nations communist neighbors simultaneously declared war on Azul. A nation not even twenty years old. Ever since, the winter had been full of bloodshed and genocide. The Azulite people were lost hope, lost will, and even turned on themselves. Thus the conflict is called the Desperate War. However, there was one thing that kept them together. A single art that united them as the Home of the Brave and the Land of the Free. _This art, called music_. And there was one song especially that gave them hope. The hope of a better world. A free world.

"What is there to play?" Jake asks.

"National anthem?"

Jake nods slowly, and picks up the violin. He was trained in middle school to handle objects the way a hand would, and thankfully so. He started off with a simple melody, a somber one, a hopeful one, and Isaiah follows suit on the keyboard.

* * *

_Theme:"Oh Come, Emmanuel" (ThePianoGuys' version)_

_watch?v=iO7ySn-Swwc_

* * *

_O come, O come, Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear.  
[Refrain] Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel._

_O come, Thou Wisdom from on high,  
Who orderest all things mightily;  
To us the path of knowledge show,  
And teach us in her ways to go._

_[Refrain]_

_O come, Thou Rod of Jesse, free  
Thine own from Satan's tyranny;  
From depths of hell Thy people save,  
And give them victory over the grave._

_[Refrain]_

_O come, Thou Day-spring, come and cheer  
Our spirits by Thine advent here;  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night,  
And death's dark shadows put to flight._

_[Refrain]_

_O come, Thou Key of David, come,  
And open wide our heavenly home;  
Make safe the way that leads on high,  
And close the path to misery._

_[Refrain]_

_O come, O come, great Lord of might,  
Who to Thy tribes on Sinai's height  
In ancient times once gave the law  
In cloud and majesty and awe._

_[Refrain]_

_O come, Thou Root of Jesse's tree,  
An ensign of Thy people be;  
Before Thee rulers silent fall;  
All peoples on Thy mercy call._

_[Refrain]_

_O come, Desire of nations, bind  
In one the hearts of all mankind;  
Bid Thou our sad divisions cease,  
And be Thyself our King of Peace_

Passion filled, and music high, they finish their playing. Not knowing the music and song pervaded and echoed through the halls, and prevailed against the hearts of all who listened to their national anthem. They hear a cheers and applause from on the other side of the door in the hallway.

"Encore! Encore!" one shouts.

Jake and Isaiah look at the door, and then at each other.

"This is an art," the eevee says to Jake. "An art called music."

Jake tries his best to act silly and be philosophical. "Then let us play again; this art called music."

Isaiah smiled, he managed to get himself and a friend to forget the tragedy that befell them for a time. That alone is enough to call it a good day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Devereaux's Questions

**I believe they call this… an author's note:**

To that guy/gal that checked in on this story almost everyday: Thank you for your support (Maybe you hate this-I really don't know)! But I didn't know about it until I checked the traffic! When I did, however, I realized at least someone was interested, so I typed this up! Please remember to review when convenient. Even in the absence of an account, you can leave an anonymous one! I have taken it upon myself to respond to every review put in for this story!

Authors like me need your input!

Among other things, there is a preferences section towards the upper-left where you can select the font, and adjust the line width and size of the text. I suggest you use it to your best advantage and use the Times New Roman font, as it helps with reading.

Of course, it is just a suggestion.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Devereaux's Questions**

"Any medical problems?" the ampharos asks as he checks Jake's blood pressure.

"No, not any I can think of," he replies to the doctor.

It was morning at the base, and Jake had unexpectedly been called to report for a medical checkup. Something about something. The quilava just wanted to get it over with. Now with a flashlight, the doctor checks that his eyes are working properly, guiding the beam into and out of the pokemon's iris.

"Hmm," the doctor comments, "Your eye color is different."

"Yeah," Jake mulls, "They are."

The ampharos nods, jotting down a note on a clipboard. "Blue looks good on you. Are there any anomalies with your vision?"

"...Well it's difficult to explain. I see these colors."

"...Go on."

"It happens whenever I hear music mostly. I see these blue lines that seem to sway with the melody. I also see them every day like... when I do math. I can just imagine the numbers, so I don't need paper."

"How peculiar…" the doctor comments rubbing his chin. "Tell you what, just to be sure you're not in danger or anything, I'm gonna run you through some tests."

"Like what?" Jake asks, a little worried about his looking-spheres.

The doctor answered, "Just a brain scan and a DNA test."

Jake nodded, slightly surprised his eyes themselves wouldn't need to be touched.

* * *

Slavery, oppression, hunger… These were the only words an Azulite knew while under the bondage of the People's Alliance. But they also knew a few more. Words like Freedom, Resistance, and Brotherhood. For a certain Azulite, there was yet another. This Azulite sits alone in solitary confinement. Lost and forgotten in the dungeon of Fort Forge. This eevee now spends the hours gazing out the single ground-level window of the cell. Her deep brown eyes cast to the the crescent moon above, and the Lord's playground beyond name is yet unknown, but unlike most, there is hope for her yet.

There is a saying among the Azulites, "Gray clouds do not bring rain. They bring the hope of rain." For this eevee, the gray cloud is an unlikely ally. An enemy officer. The rain the officer brings hope of...well that cannot be named now. The name of the officer is one you may have heard. Captain Felix Pike of the Alsirian Army.

There was clatter behind, and she turns to see the steel door opening. With it, light from the outside. She saw but a single pokemon. The servine named Felix.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asks meekly.

"Interrogation," he says closing the door behind him. He brought his voice down to a whisper, "I'd help, but not right now."

Another voice shatters the silence from the other side of the door, "Captain Pike! What's the hold up?!"

"Right away sir!" he calls back. To the eevee in question, he gestures with his head towards the door. He whispers, "Whatever they do, do not give them anything. The moment you do, you are of no use to them. Maintain the status-quo."

She nodded, ever so slightly. This would be difficult. The Reds weren't exactly respected for their...methods...of obtaining information. Like clockwork, a hefty piece of metal was clamped around a leg, and she was shoved into a separate room whose only inhabitants were a pikachu donned with the sharp-looking brown and red uniform that was so signature of the communist invaders, and an inept-looking quagsire- possibly a guard. The pikachu sat on the furthest side of the table. He wore a brown cap with a red star on the front. The visor shielded his eyes from the penetrating beam of the white light emanating from the lightbulb hung a few feet from the surface of the table. It gave him a heartless look. To an Azulite prisoner, this room was the sum of all fears.

"Please," the pikachu said deceivingly peaceful, "have a seat."

The Red gestured to a small square pad on the floor. Suspicious, but otherwise seeing no alternative, she obeyed. Resting on the firm rubber. Compared to the cold metal floor, this was favorable. Now that she thought of it, the entire room was made of metal. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. Even the table and the chair the pikachu sat on was metal. She would've attacked, but the metal brace about her leg somehow drained the powers normally granted to a pokemon. For all intents and purposes, she was no more effective at battle than a pet goldfish in a tank. The pikachu pushed a button on the table to his left. Then, he began speaking.

"My name is Devereaux, Chief Captain of the Alsirian Red Guard. The most feared force in existence…" he added the last part almost as an afterthought. "Tell me, Miss Eevee, what is your name?"

The meek figure was silent, staring at the gleaming metal of the table.

Devereaux nodded, "I see you do not wish to divulge your identity. No matter. Where are you from?"

To this she did respond, "The city of Genesis, Azul."

"Ah, I've been there. It was a beautiful place. It was a shame we had to burn it."

"You massacred everyone," she replied, trying to keep her cool.

"That is beside the point, Miss Eevee." He glanced at the file atop the table and added, "It appears you know at least two soldiers stationed at Genesis. Tell me, what are their names, species and ranks?"

"I cannot recall their ranks."

"Try."

She didn't show it, but was slightly impressed at how much information they were able to dig up about her. Even information that was eerily specific. She cleared her throat, and said the first name.

"Joshua Dylan. Uh, species…" she dared look Devereaux in the eye, "...pikachu."

Devereaux chuckled, "How interesting. And the second?"

She hesitated for a second, and was startled to see sparks of electricity arc out from the face of the interrogator. She assumed the source was his cheeks as was obvious for the species, but was unsure as the visor of his hat shaded his entire face.

She steeled courage, "He's a captain."

"And the name?"

Despite the dire situation, she had to suppress a smirk. "Moore... Buts."

The guard standing next to Devereaux leaned in to the pikachu's ear to whisper a mumble. "We don't have Moore Buts in our database, sir. I wish we did though, she seems to be telling the truth."

The eevee gave a questioning glance as the pikachu glared at the guard with a mix of astonishment and sarcasm.

"Henry, you ditz." Devereaux began. "Stick your head in a toilet. Do the world a favor."

The quagsire saluted, "Yes sir," and promptly left the room.

Silence fell in the metal box, save for the pikachu's tapping of his hand-feeler-things on the table. After a moment, he laughed a little and said, "I do not know what kind of magikarp-minded mother would name their kid 'More' with a last name like 'Butts'. I'm sorry, _Heather_, but I'm afraid you're talking about a _sergeant_. Don't play games with me, miss eevee. Who is the second soldier? OR at least tell me where he is."

"...I know where."

The pikachu glanced at her with a "get going" look.

"In. Your. Ass." she spat, leaning back with an indignant smirk.

Another spark from the Red's cheeks, but this time paired with a threatening growl. Devereaux gritted his teeth, swallowing his pride. "In which case, I should probably take a bathroom break. When Henry gets back, he'll lead you back to your cell... You're lucky it's against my morals to hurt women."

* * *

"Jake? What are you doing?" Trace enters the barracks to see the quilava hastily fumbling with equipment and gear. Presumably packing his backpack. He was already wearing a Harness Gun (which was an assault-rifle-type weapon made to be strapped around the torso of quadrupeds who have to travel on all fours), and almost in full battle gear.

"Going," he responded simply.

The dewott raised a questioning eyebrow, "Where?"

Suddenly, he let go of the backpack and walked up, pulling out a map from his uniform, and handing it to him.

"Wyatt has recovered recently," Jake began, "and he was ordered by the boss to rescue some prisoners at Fort Forge along with some others. I am one of those 'some others'."

Trace put on a look of surprise, "Fort Forge? You saw that place, it's a place of the condemned!"

"And it's also a place us Azulites used to own," the quilava responded. "The Reds are only there because they stole it from us. We know every inch of that place."

"I know that but-"

"Oh, and by the way…" Jake cuts in, "You were also chosen to come along. Here's the briefing…"

Jake tossed him a packet of paper, which the dewott struggled to catch. He began to read, mumbling to himself the words.

"We just got back from cheating death… Now we have to go back and stare him in the face?"

"Pretty much. Pack what you need, we'll be waiting in the airfield.

* * *

**Theme: Two Steps From Hell, "SkyWorld"**

** watch?v=kXIuj9mpBcw**

* * *

Outside, the wind blew harshly, and snow fell in torrents. Winter was never the same since Human Extinction. Now winter took up three-quarters of the year. Almost everyday, a blizzard descended on the land, and slowed the progress of both the Azulite, and the communist militaries. Trace stumbled out onto the airfield, and barely spotted several others waiting beside a transport cruiser. He approached and found Wyatt among them.

"Trace Wilcox reporting for duty!" he screamed over the noise of the storm.

"Good!" was the buizel's barely audible reply. "Everyone's here! Let's go!"

With that, the five of them jumped in the transport craft (which looked like a helicopter without the propeller blades and jet engines instead). Wyatt tapped the shoulder of the pilot who was also buizel.

"Ready!"

"Yes sir," he responded.

With a thunderous roar, the engines of the craft came to life, spitting fire at the pavement below. Like a monster, it slowly lifted off the ground. Just then a pikachu rushes out of the base. It was the same one who greeted them on their return. Now, Jared looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing?! I didn't order a rescue mission!"

But the aircraft was already gone. The officer gritted his teeth.

"The first chance I get, I'll skewer them to the stockade!"

Another soldier just then joins his side. He muttered, almost as an afterthought, "We don't have a stockade, sir."

The pikachu turned to the sentret, and blared in his ear, "I"LL BUILD ONE!"

* * *

**I believe they call this… an author's note:**

When you read, be sure you understand what's up!

At the end of the arc (in about 5 or so chaps), there will be a quiz attached. Answer them in your review so I know you understand what's going on in the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I just don't write for the fun of it. I write to convey a message.

A special one in particular for this story.

Whoever gets all questions (minus opinion questions) right will be featured in the Credits I place at the end of every story, and a shout-out in the next chapter.

If at all you have any questions, feel free to ask, and thank you all for your continued support!

And now, a random moment from class today (no real names of course)…

Teach: Sir, at least pretend to listen to me when I'm talking.

Student: *takes off earbuds* But I was.

Teach: Derp, I don't think dancing to the music on your iPod is listening to my instruction!

Everyone: *snicker*

...

Student: ...I was dancing to your instruction...

Made my life!


	6. Chapter 6 - Rescued

**Chapter 6 - Rescued**

Deep in the halls of a place no one will ever find, a beast awakens. One born of silicon, and steel. One wrought of both blood and hope. At it's entrance, a lone pokemon is greeted by a towering figure. One whose silhouette could have been mistaken for a human. But this is no human. It is merely a machine (for a close visual, search NS4 in Google Images).

"Greetings, Watchman. The Program is waiting inside."

"Thank you," the umbreon responds.

Inside, a small screen flickers with it's stir. Small green text, creeping across it in neat horizontal lines.

**Disturbance detected.**

**All systems activate.**

**Activating…**

**PROGRAM active.**

**Good morning Watchman.**

"Good morning," she replies, the umbreon smiled slightly at the inhuman yet sentient friendliness of the machine. "You called me here? What for?"

**Sound**

"You called me here because of sound?"

**...**

**Allow me to elaborate.**

**Establishing battlefield control...**

**...Eavesdropping capability online. Bug activated.**

**Listening…**

**...Significant material detected. Would you like to listen?**

"...Why not?"

A screen next to her lights up, revealing footage from a surveillance camera. It showed the interior of a room. Inside was a pikachu and a sentret. Both Azulite soldiers.

_"What's so important about them anyway?" The sentret says._

_"Oh no, it's not them," Jared replies. "It's one of them."_

_The sentret quirked an eyebrow, "Sir?"_

_The pikachu sighs, then goes to a nearby desk to open a file of sorts. The camera zoomed in on the curious article._

_"One of them had a check-up after he arrived. The doctor found something peculiar about his eyeballs, so he ran some tests. This is the DNA test."_

_Jared gave the sentret a picture. "Forty six chromosomes," the sentret comments looking it over. "Just like every pokemon."_

_"Look closer. At the sequence."_

_"...Guanine? What? This is…"_

_"That's right, lieutenant. Those are only found in a human."_

_"You don't mean-"_

_"He's the Human Born," Jared cries, "our only hope. And now, he's on a suicide mission with that buizel fool!"_

_"Should we send rescue?" the sentret offers._

_"No, too risky...Send a jet," the pikachu says finally. "We'll cover their escape."_

**Material deemed significant.**

"What do you want me to do?"

**Generating order…**

**...Order generated.**

**Watchman, there are high levels of dark energy in Aegis Cave outside Fort Forge. Communist scouts who have entered have never returned. **

**Evidence suggest Darkrai has returned.**

**Investigate this area with Extreme caution. **

The umbreon bows, "Acknowledged," and turns to leave.

**"Watchman."**

She turns, surprised that the machine was now speaking. "Yes?"

**"If you do not wish to complete this mission, step away right now. Your chances of corruption are 50 percent. You are one of the best. We cannot afford for you to be corrupted by dark energy."**

She smiled, somewhat amused. Machines are not supposed to have concern over another. Then again, this is no ordinary machine. "Don't worry. I'll save a bullet for myself."

* * *

**Theme: Command and Conquer Generals, "Makin' a Sweep"**

** watch?v=qW9GSYcJmqE**

* * *

Fort Forge, Azul. At dusk...

Two sentries staff a guard tower on the outskirts of the fort. Unknown to them, however, Wyatt, Jake, Trace, Asher, and Isaiah were directly below them. Asher himself ascending the lander under the trap door.

"Hey!" A sentry shouts, nudging the arm of the other, "See that?"

Asher cringed, certain they saw him through the cracks of the floorboards.

"See what?"

"… Never mind. I thought I saw a shooting star..."

The other shakes his head, "You're a ditz Henry, you know that?"

Asher sighs in elated relief, and continues his progress. Then, to his horror, Wyatt calls in a whisper from below.

"Hurry up, Asher!"

He nearly whisper-screamed his response, "Don't compromise me!"

The ears of one of the sentries perk. "Hear that?"

"Yeah, I did. Let me check the trapdoor."

Asher froze, a million curse words racing through his head. He had to think fast. The sentry trots up to the entrance, and opens it, only to be engulfed in the leafeon's Razor Leaf.

"What the-"

The second was silenced by a skilled Leaf Blade.

"It is done," Asher says to the other four below.

"That's two uniforms…" Isaiah began, "But what about the other three?"

"The rest of us stay behind," Wyatt explains, "You, I, and Trace will cover Jake and Asher's escape with the prisoners."

* * *

"Do you know what to do?"

Despite the backyard of Fort Forge being a mile-tall cliff, this was no problem for Asher's repeated use of rope (to the extent of my knowledge as of now, I don't think Leafeon can use Vine Whip). Now, at the very top, they approach a maintenance entrance that was hidden in a dark corner, away from the view of sentries and spotlights. Not that they were of any use anyway, the seemingly perpetual blizzard was still goin strong.

"Yes, Asher… Damn, this uniform itches."

"Yeah, just don't let your fire burn through it. Stop wasting time, and burn through the lock!"

"I'm on it."

With a pencil-thick stream of fire, he began burning through the lock on the steel door, muffling what light he could as a spotlight swept back and forth. Back and forth. This snowdrift was such a convenience. Asher stood watch, slowly coming to terms at how far he would drop if he were to trip and fall over the edge of the cliff. _Who puts a maintenance door that leads to a cliff? _he thought, _Oh, right, we did. I should've been an engineer, show them how it's done._ A loud clang shatters his train of thought.

"SHHHH!"

"Sorry, the lock fell," Jake shrugs.

There were voices nearby. "Did you hear that?"

"I did. Let's check it out."

Once again, Asher finds himself being searched out.

"Shit!" he exclaims, "Our cover's blown. We'll have to make this quick. Inside! Hurry!"

They slip inside, and gently close the door behind them.

"Twice in one day…" the leafeon mutters to himself, before regaining his composure. "You go right, I'll go left. Find those prisoners ASAP!"

Jake nods, "Will do."

They each went their separate way, and disappeared with the rest of the population. Their borrowed uniforms erasing any suspicion. Just then, the two guards arrive upon the same door in the howling wind.

"Look at this," one says, investigating the still glowing edges of the metal where it had burnt through.

"Hmm, there's a hole were the lock is supposed to be... It's glowing red!"

The other nods, "Must be a fire type. The Azulites are up to no good. Sound the alarm!"

* * *

**Theme: Two Steps From Hell, "SkyWorld"**

** watch?v=kXIuj9mpBcw**

* * *

Not a moment later, as if on cue, the hall erupted with the sound of blaring klaxons, and was soon flooded with soldiers. All with orders to find the intruder. Their searching would prove fruitless thanks to Jake and Asher's fashion sense. They both keep cool, and calmly walk past the scurrying security.

Elsewhere in the base, a panicked servine looks every which way in the confusion.

"What's going on?!" Felix demands.

A passing soldier replies, "Intrusion, sir! We've orders to pick the place clean until we find them!"

With a nod, the Red went on his way, Felix was left to think. _Intruders?_ He thought, _This just may be my chance!_ He made haste, sprinting towards the dungeon where several prisoners were stowed away in darkness. Unwittingly, he ran into Jake, totally oblivious that the quilava was the very intruder the soldier spoke of (or at least, one of them).

"A thousand pardons, sir," Jake said, bowing his head, trying to make his disguise convincing.

"Excused," Felix replied. "Now get going!"

With a quick "Yes, sir." Jake continues on his way, but something crosses his mind.

**FLASH**

_The servine had now arrived within a yard of his target. _

_Slowly, he raised the gun to the back of the eevee's head, closed his eyes..._

_A faint echo pervades, "NO!"_

_...and fired._

**FLASH**

He gasped mentally, _He's the one…_ He turns and sees Felix punch a code of sorts into a keypad next to a door. The gate opened.

Jake dared to speak to him, "Where are you going, sir?"

The servine replied quickly, "Who, me?! Um… yeah."

He dashed into the room, and Jake's suspicions were multiplied, _Why is he going to the dungeon…? Oh no, the prisoners! _With that, he rushed in after him before the door slid shut. Inside, he found Felix fumbling a key, attempting to open the cage.

"Oh no you don't!"

A potent Ember strikes down the servine, but Felix was quick to recover. He skillfully spun around and whipped Jake with Leaf Blade.

"You're not stopping me!" Felix proclaims.

"And you're not killing these prisoners!" Jake cried, before a thick burst of hellfire surged from his mouth and engulfed the Grass Type.

The entire room was awash in fire and flames, and the prisoners inside ducked and yelped despite the fact they were safe behind the steel bars that held them captive. When it dissipated, the servine was burnt to a crisp, and unconscious on the ground. With a sigh of relief, he quickly rushes to the burnt mass, searching it for the keys. By chance, he happens to glance at the prisoners behind the bars. One in amongst them in particular caught his eye. Among them was an eevee. Her eyes wide with shock at what had just unfolded before her eyes. A spark of recognition passes between them.

"...H-Heather?" the quilava stammers.

The eevee only blinked once, then twice. Suddenly, Asher's voice cuts down the silence.

"Hurry up, they're coming!" he cries.

In the hall, the shouts of an officer were heard, "Check the dungeon! It's the only place we haven't!"

Jake struggled to find the right key, and Asher trots up to the wall. From out of a messenger bag of sorts, he retrieves a small white brick. An explosive of some kind.

"Good thing I brought my bag of tricks~" he says, almost to himself.

He sticks it to the wall, just as Jake found the right key. A second later, a large hole was where the wall once stood. They rushed out, Asher leading the way. Jake was the last to leave, communist bullets nipping at his heels.

* * *

"Come on! He's waiting for us!" Wyatt shouted to the others, referring to the pilot.

All ten of them, soldiers and prisoners, enter a clearing to see the waiting craft. Faster than any of them had ever ran, they board the craft. Wyatt taps the shoulder of the pilot.

"Ready!" he shouts.

There was no response.

"Bro?"

Curious, Wyatt leans further into the cockpit to see the buizel leaning forward, restrained by his seatbelt. The clear plastic face shield on his grey and blue helmet was shattered, and blood stained his uniform. Upon closer inspecting, Wyatt realized the pilot was shot in the head. As if to add to his current horror, he hears a faint, high-pitched beeping sound. _Shit_, he thought.

"Everybody out!" he cries. "It's gonna blow! Out! Out! OUT!"

Just in time, the last one exited. A deafening boom thunders through the clearing, even forcing away the blizzard for a split-second. Jake only just recovered before he saw one of the prisoners' head explode before dropping to the ground. His eyes widened, and instinctively, he rolls to the side just before two slugs of lead punch the dirt where he once was.

"Sniper!"

"This day keeps getting better and better!" shouts a sarcastic Isaiah, before launching a Shadow Ball in the general direction of the sharpshooter.

Then, the sky itself seemed to roar. They look up to see their salvation. The feared silhouette of the Azulite Air Force.

"You're right," Wyatt murmurs in awe, "It does get better…"

* * *

**I believe they call this... an Author's Note.**

When you read, be sure you understand what's up!

At the end of the arc (in a few chaps), there will be a quiz attached. Answer them in your review so I know you understand what's going on in the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I just don't write for the fun of it. I write to convey a message.

A special one in particular for this story.

Whoever gets all questions (minus opinion questions) right will be featured in the Credits I place at the end of every story, and a shout-out in the next chapter.

If at all you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you!

Among other news, Summer Break is on! I'll most likely be insane, and updating frequently! I'd love to interact with you readers and writers and gain a perspective (it also helps me retain some sanity over several months of doing absolutely nothing). So please, by all means, read and review! If you have any questions or suggestions (Maybe an Original Character), drop me a line in a PM or review. I'll just be derpin' and writing until then. Later!


	7. Chapter 7 - Taking Chances

**I believe they call this...an author's note.**

Here's chapter 7! We're on approach to the end of the Taking Chances Arc, and this is where most of this part comes together. To keep you people engaged in this story, I've begun including one chapter-related question per chapter which you are free to answer in a signed, or anonymous review.

And without further delay,

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Taking Chances**

**Disturbance detected. Unit in Peril.**

**Activating…**

**PROGRAM active.**

**…**

**Establishing battlefield control…**

**Checking unit statuses. Subject: Watchman 5.**

**…**

**Heart rate: Elevated**

**Breath rate: Elevated**

**Commencing mental analysis…**

**Mental radiation cannot be read.**

**Unit lost due to mental corruption.**

**Goodbye, Watchman…**

**…**

**Sonic vibrations detected.**

**Activating bug.**

**Listening…**

**Material deemed significant. Displaying on user interface.**

_"You TRAITOR! You let them escape!"_

_"Please, sir. They had the drop on me!"_

_"I will have none of it, Captain Pike! GUARDS!"_

_"Sir?"_

_"Execute this pitiful lump of flesh! MELT THIS VEGETABLE IN THE CRUCIBLE! Let him be an example for all those who take their chances in the face of the People's Alliance of the Red Cause!"_

**Checking unit statuses. Subject: Watchman 9.**

**…**

**Heart rate: Elevated**

**Breath rate: Elevated**

**Commencing mental analysis…**

**Translating mental radiation…**

**Thoughts translated. Material deemed insignificant.**

**…**

**Unit lost due to sudden extreme heat increase.**

**Goodbye Watchman…**

**...**

**Returning to hibernation...**

* * *

**Theme: Star Wars, "Across the Stars" (violin and guitar improvisation)**

** watch?v=iYxxqKZhcK4**

* * *

"You alright, sir?" the voice is Asher's

"Fine," the Wyatt replied, "Just thinking."

"About that pilot?"

He chuckled slightly, "Y'ave intuition to match your bag of tricks, Asher. Yes. I am."

"Were you related?"

"No, just same species...But being the same species is as good as being family ya know?"

The leafeon nodded, "Relatable, sir. Though, I must say, being neighbors is as good all the same."

Wyatt nodded then sighed, "I wish there was something I could've done. Maybe had him come along? I don't know… Say, you 'ave any friends outside this sorry group?"

"...They all died in Genesis, sir," he said. Then, his voice turned slightly menacing, "I'm now looking for some _revelation_ with the Reds."

"True dat, brother." Wyatt said, wholeheartedly agreeing with his second-in-command's little pun. With a fist-bump of sorts, Asher went to tend to other things.

Thanks to their winged help, Wyatt and the others were yet alive. Albeit stranded. When he asked for pick up, he was told that "You got yourself in this mess. You're getting yourself out of it. We can't risk any more pilots." However, they were kind enough to offer him the location of shelter. A cave. With the blizzard at full force, there was no way their enemies could've tracked them. The night dragged on, and as the others hugged the warmth of a pitiful fire, Jake and Isaiah were ordered to watch the entrance, lest some enemy patrol find and kill them. Here, they found the time to converse.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Jake asks, referring to the eevee behind them. "She's your sister after all."

"Yeah, the sister you said was dead…" Strangely, Isaiah looked at him as if to say, "Why don't you?"

The quilava picked up on this, and assumed a reply, "Kin would be comfort here than I would ever be."

Isaiah sighed, and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. You talk. Besides," a sly smile crosses the eevee's face, "You had a thing going."

"Eh?" Jake responded quickly (and relatively loudly)

Seemingly out of nowhere, Asher joins the conversation. "You go ahead, Jake. I'll keep watch in your place," the leafeon offers.

The blue-eyed Fire Type glances at Asher, then back to Isaiah. Both their expressions asking him to comply.

"Alright, then…"

* * *

The quadruped approached, and laid a paw on her shoulder. She looked over to see the quilava with a warm smile. He then sat next to her by the fire. The others had gone to sleep by now.

"What a day," Jake remarks. "So much happened."

The eevee nods, "Too much."

He chuckled slightly. "...Hey, me and Isaiah are the only ones you know here. Why didn't you talk to us?"

She sighed, "My brother, because of reasons, and you because a conversation with you would cause one with him because you were near him… Ha, now that I think of it, it's pretty immature."

Jake smiled albeit questioningly, "I don't get it though, Heather. Are you real? I mean...I saw… you were shot."

"Do you remember the servine? The one you burned?"

"He was the one I thought executed you!"

Heather giggled with a knowing air, "Not all the Reds have a heart the same color. He used a stun gun on me. Almost got _himself _killed for disobeying and order. In the fort, he was trying to get us out, but then you came along…"

The quilava laughed nervously, "Well I didn't intend to kill him. I'm sure he's fine."

A silence falls between them, neither knowing what to say. A minute passes, before Heather breaks the silence, "So what happens after we get back?"

"You'll be kept where your brother and I don't have to worry about you."

She quirked an eyebrow, "And Joshua?"

Jake's expression fell, "...Right...Joshua…"

Heather quickly cut in, "It's okay, never mind. So… what about you?"

"Me?" he said, cocking his head at being addressed, "I do my job. The country doesn't make itself free."

The eevee nodded slowly, looking away. It seemed as though a terrible truth was confirmed to her. Jake looked on. Having known the meaning of this gesture, he offers his word in comfort,

"...Do you remember my promise...the day I left?"

"How could I forget?"

_"Don't you know what war is?! You can't walk two inches without getting shot!"_

_"Then I'll try to make it three. Look, we are the children of revolutionary war soldiers! It's in my blood to protect this country."_

_"But will you HAVE blood by the end of the week?"_

_"I'll be careful. I promise."_

_*Sigh* "Okay, just take this."_

_"...This… This coin is your favorite from your collection! Why, what for?" he asks._

_The eevee gives a warm smile, "Well, you're taking chances aren't you?" she reasons. "Why not flip a coin? In case you forget about your promise."_

"But then, that's when everything went wrong," Jake murmured.

**FLASH**

* * *

**Theme: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon "Trouble!"**

** watch?v=UeWCmQWWbJc**

* * *

A huge explosion rocks the land. Deadly shrapnel spews and draws blood in all directions. Another throws back an Azulite.

"What's going on?!" Heather screamed.

"Just get out of here- FAST!" he shoved her in a safe direction.

A winded pikachu passed by, "Jake! Hurry, put this on!"

He tossed Jake a Harness Gun, and he hurriedly strapped it on.

"Josh, where to?"

"Follow me!" he hollered

Heather tried to follow, "Wait!"

Jake swiftly turned around, and halted her with a paw, "Please… Stay. Back," he begged with pleading eyes.

With a nod, his words were heeded. Turning quickly to the war ahead of him, Jake shuddered, the nylon straps of his weapon shifting to a more comfortable position. He beheld in front of him, a half-thousand communist soldiers beset his hometown and its twenty defenders. The Azulites did not stand a chance against them. To himself, he whispered a silent murmur the words of his father before him who fought to make this country free.

"Let us not fall…"

It was now his turn to make sure this country stayed free. With renewed resolve, he charges forward, to join his friend. Then he heard a sound, a high-pitched whistle. Looking up to its source, his eyes widened as his sharp, altered eyes make out the detail of a falling object. A bomb. His expression turns to that of horror as he looks ahead to see Joshua directly under it. He springs forward, trying desperately to somehow save him, but deep in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't.

"You fool, get down!"

Suddenly, he felt a sideways force lunge into him, and toss him and its cause into a ditch beside the road. Just as the bomb exploded on its mark.

"You alright? Hey, quilly, you alright?!"

Jake slowly forced his eyes open to see the face of a dewott. He forcefully pushed him away as he got up.

"What the hell?! I could've saved him!"

The dewott shook his head, "You would've died with him. I saved your life! Now smarten up, and put that weapon on your back to use."

End music

**FLASH **

"I…" Heather murmured, "I thought you... Who saved you?"

He cocked his head in the direction of a dewott with his back to them. "His name is Trace," he said. "He's a total goober, but serious when he needs to be. Though I could say the same about his table manners… Now that I think of it, I forgot to thank him."

"I should too," Heather added. "You wouldn't be here without him."

So the night dragged on, and eventually, those not on sentry-duty went to sleep. Unbeknownst to Jake, he didn't realize that once again, Trace had heard everything. A slight hidden smile creeps across the dewott's face. _Goober huh? _he thinks, _What the hell is a goober?_

The blizzard outside began to die down, and the fire slowly smoldered. Soon, Trace too fell asleep. Tomorrow was a long walk back to friendly lines.

* * *

**Chapter Question: According to Wyatt, being the same species is as good as being _.**

* * *

**I believe they call this… an author's note.**

When you read, be sure you understand what's up!

At the end of the arc (in a few chaps), there will be a quiz attached. Answer them in your review so I know you understand what's going on in the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I just don't write for the fun of it. I write to convey a message.

A special one in particular for this story.

Whoever gets all questions (minus opinion questions) right will be featured in the Credits I place at the end of every story, and a shout-out in the next chapter.

If at all you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you!

Don't forget to answer this question in a review! That's all for today!


	8. Chapter 8 - Caught in the Fold

**I tried my hand at some humor. Thought 'twould be good for lightening up the dire situation the Azulites are in, as well as provide relief from the previous chapters.**

**I also must thank "Knightfall66" for helping me structure the Azulite government that you will learn more about as the story goes on.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Caught in the Fold**

**_Think about it. I made this country. I founded its principles, and guided its independence. Tell me… does that make me… God?_**

_Trace looked upon the landscape. It was a barren land, bathed in shades of morning blue and gray. Beyond the land was a calm body of liquid water despite the inch of snow that covered everything else. It looked… pure, as though the water's surface was never broken. _

_The dewott responded to the voice, "No."_

**_"Then what am I?"_**_ the voice now emanated from behind him, and Trace turned to see. The figure was a thin, lightly built cyndaquil. His age would've been guessed to be around late teens, and his voice matched this assumption. Instantly, he recognized who he was._

_"A hidden influence, sir," he replies._

_The Fire Type nodded, "**I see. Though I regret to inform you... Cynthia has been corrupted. So is Felix gone as well. You are the last."**_**_  
_**

_Trace took a minute to process this new information- this foreign concept. Though, when he did understand, he hung his head low. "Is that why you're here? To tell me that life is just one big death?"_

_The cyndaquil shook his head, **"Not all. You're subject needs an upgrade as well."**_

_Trace almost scoffed, but held back. He stared unsure and suspicious, "Are you sure?"_

**_"Ten-exponent-ten calculations sure."_**

* * *

"Hey," Wyatt said, "Trace, wake up."

"Erm?" He groggily sat up from his bed-less sleep.

"Home base is a five mile hike from here," the buizel stated. "We're moving."

"Right," he said, and joins the preparing group.

Tao Airbase, despite its proximity to enemy lines, was spared attack unlike other Azulite military encampments. Their enemy was a communist alliance consisting of six different countries. Together, this confederation held almost every possible advantage. They had superior numbers (twenty times the Azulites), better supply lines, even a sense of communist patriotism that rivaled the Azulites' own. The only thing they didn't have was a remotely competent air force. Their twice outdated squadrons of Flying Types simply could not compare, much less dogfight the Azulite Mechanized Air Force. Any fool (or group of fools) who dared challenge an Azulite pilot would quickly find out that wings and moves could not compare to jet engines and missiles. This was the one advantage that preserved the Azulites for two years.

Aside from that nearly pointless fact, Wyatt's group, and the four civilians trudged through the two feet of snow the blizzard so kindly laid down for them last night. Above, they hear the roar of Azulite jets.

"Why don't they pick us up?" a civilian asks.

Wyatt responded, "We weren't supposed to rescue you. We did an unauthorized mission to get you. Went AWOL so-to-speak."

"What?!" Trace interjected. "I thought we were on a legit rescue mission!"

Wyatt ignored the screaming dewott, "Now they're wanting us to walk home for punishment. Though they were kind enough to offer air support. We would be sitting ducks if they didn't."

With that, they continued onward. Trace noticed a familiar quilava trot up to his side.

"You thought wrong," Jake mumbled to him, in reply to the dewott's earlier statement.

Trace huffed, it wasn't the first time he had been tricked by an Azulite officer… Wasn't the first… hmm.

Trace piped up, "That was a touching story."

"What?"

Trace chuckled, "I heard everything. You're welcome, by the way."

The quilava shook his head, "I is so confused…" he commented sillily.

Trace put on a sly grin, "I never thought you knew that eevee lass personally," he hinted, referring to Heather a few meters ahead. "Tell me, did you already lose that coin?"

"Eh?" Then it hit him, "Wait… You listened?!"

The dewott smirked, "It wasn't the first time I did that."

Jake turned his line of sight ahead, shuddering inwardly at the thought of someone eavesdropping a private conversation. Twice. When was the first one? He cleared his throat,

"No, I didn't lose the coin."

Trace laughed, "I tell ya, no one just randomly gives a friend a coin that old. Maybe she's trying to tell you something…" his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Maybe, she likes you."

"Eh?!" his voice nearly cracked. Jake hated when he did this. He thought the word _eh_ wasn't fit for an age group like his (21 years). Nevertheless, this habit died hard, and he had his dad to thank for that. Or so he was told.

Trace stifled a laugh, "Judging from your response, I think it would be safe to say you feel the same. Admit it, Jake. You like her."

Jake involuntarily raised his voice, not too keen on someone tell him _who he likes_. "And just what would you know about that?"

Trace's expression plummeted. He even stopped walking for a second.

"A...a lot actually," he muttered, and started walking again.

Jake quirked an eyebrow, and was about to ask a question, but Wyatt's voice cut down the opportunity.

"We're here!" he called.

Jake didn't even notice the distance they travelled. It was as if conversation was a time machine. Before him was the checkpoint that led into the base.

"All civilians proceed to the front counter in the building ahead of you," a metallic voice instructs, "Wyatt. ZZT! Jared is waiting for you in his office. Something about 'ripping the head off your shoulders~' ZZT! I wouldn't worry though. He's in a good mood today. ZZT!"

"And us?" Asher asks.

"Well, lunch is on Z-"

"Food?" Trace's ears perked.

The magnemite shot a piercing glare at the dewott before continuing, "ZZT! Yes, lunch is on. ZZT! Get some grub."

* * *

Wyatt stood nervously across the table from Jared who was tapping the table, irritably. The dull thud of his finger-like appendages seemed to closely match the passing of a second. For a second, the buizel thought he could start a rap with that beat.

"So," the pikachu began, putting on a false smile, "you're back."

Wyatt said nothing.

"Tell me, Lieutenant. What so compelled you to risk the lives of our precious few soldiers, and go on some expedition like yours, hmm?"

"I saw't fit to do so, sir," Wyatt replied carefully. He would've sworn he saw a spark fly from the officer's cheeks and stab the air. He gulped.

"I see," he comments, "How many did you rescue? One? Two?"

"Four, sir. Would've been five if-"

"IF Lieutenant Colonel Alder wasn't shot in the head hmm?" the pikachu interjected. "The 'mon was an excellent pilot. We lost him, and ten million crowns* with the ship. Not to mention we had to blast it to smithereens with a missile, lest the Reds get ahold of our aircraft tech! Do you realize what sort of damage you've done?!"

Wyatt hung his head, _what did the magnemite say? Something about being in a good mood?_ His inner monologue told him.

Jared sighed, resting his head on a hand. "Well, it can't be helped… But, on the other hand, you _did_ rescue them."

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"And you _did_ show the Reds how vulnerable they are… But consider this, buizel. You don't have half the men required to be considered the platoon a lieutenant like you is fit to command. Therefore, I have to demote you and the rest of your friends one level. That puts you as a Sergeant. I will also reformat the structure to put you lot in a squad all your own. You seem to act well together."

Wyatt nodded.

"I suggest you be careful next time, Wyatt. Next time, I may have to report to the Civil Defense**, and you know what their definition of justice is. Dismissed."

* * *

Plain white rice, and baked beans, the staple Azulite meal, and a meal that Jake wants more of. he casually walks up to the serving station of the cafeteria. The spinda server behind the counter looks at him with a scowl. "What do you want?" she asks indignantly.

"Just another helping of beans," he replies. "Is that illegal in this country?" he adds quirking an eyebrow.

The lunch lady leans over the counter, her glare like a dagger in the hands of an assassin. Jake flinched, his adrenaline spiking slightly.

"You," the spinda began, squinting, "the one who's ass has the ability to catch fire, wants more beans?"

He gulped, "Eh he… Technically it's my lower back, miss… b-but if we're short on food, I guess I can pass up seconds…"

"Damn right we're short on food! Now git!"

Jake waddled away, his pride dead with the conversation. _My butt is on fire, _he pondered. _I never thought of it that way… But it IS my lower back, technically… and I do wear a fireproof uniform most of the day, so even if those beans... it won't do much. That's for sure. _He approached the table where he was, and sat down. The only others there being Trace (who was up to his usual ravenous habits), and Isaiah.

"You just left the table, then came back," Isaiah pointed out. "What's up?"

"Food. Short," Jake replied simply.

"Fire. Burn," the eevee mocked, all in good humor.

With a roll of his eyes, the quilava laid down on the dirt floor of the mess hall, and rested his head on the surface of his table; looking bored, and trying to cut out the slobbering across from the table known to be Trace, and Trace's food. He chuckled to himself, _Still a better love story than Twilight, _his inner monologue commented, mentally thanking whatever wise old man who came up with that oh, so ancient, and uniquely human, proverb.

"What's so funny?" Isaiah enquires.

"Everything," Jake replied automatically, another habit of his.

"Indeed, it's the most hilarious thing on the face of the earth," he replied sarcastically.

"How long have I known you?" Jake asks suddenly.

"Since Freshman year in high school so… eight years?"

"So tell me," Jake says, "Why don't you talk to your own sister anymore?"

Trace looked up from licking the remainder of food off his plate, sensing the tension.

Isaiah blinked, "That is an interrogative sentence which I am not willing to answer."

Jake peered at him suspiciously, as if to search his soul, "Hmm… Okay, then."

"Aw, come on!" Trace blurted, "I was hoping for like some sorta big confession. Like that teary rant you see in the movies!"

Isaiah shrugs, "Welcome to reality, 'mon."

"Speaking of confessions," Jake says. "About our conversation earlier today, Trace. What did you mean by 'a lot'?"

Jake had flipped the script, and Trace was caught in the fold. Not used to having the tables turned on him, the dewott stutters out an answer, "Well, uh. Large uh, amounts… You know like, uh, crap. Those come in large amounts."

* * *

**I believe they call this… an author's note.**

**… Too much information that last bit? **

When you read, be sure you understand what's up!

At the end of the arc (in about 5 or so chaps), there will be a quiz attached. Answer them in your review so I know you understand what's going on in the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I just don't write for the fun of it. I write to convey a message.

A special one in particular for this story.

Whoever gets all questions (minus opinion questions) right will be featured in the Credits I place at the end of every story, and a shout-out in the next chapter arc.

If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask!

***Crown - Highest denomination of Azulite currency. (followed by Royals and Pence)**

****Civil Defense - A department of government under the Civil Council whose purpose is justice within the military and government, and the prevention/destruction of corruption within.**

* * *

**Chapter Question: What is life for Trace according to him?**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Shadow of Death

**Chapter 9 - The Shadow of Death**

**Tao Airbase, Midnight**

_Trace fought hard. Bullets and energies whizzing by, left and right. The screams of the wounded and dying here and there. The dirt stained in blood. This is war, and the dewott found himself, and his comrades in the thick of it. Their commander had fled long ago, and now, only two remained. But not for long._

_"Behind you!"_

_"On it!" _

_The faint rally of an officer was barely audible above the brutal combat,"Cut down the enemies of the state! Take no prisoners! Those who stand against the people shall be put out by the people! For the Republic! For the Republic!"_

_Then, a startling sound trumpets above them all. A sharp cracking sound from behind him. He turns to see a mienfoo fall forward to the strike of a pawniard's Brick Break on the neck. The Azulite fell, and did not rise._

_"Sophie!"_

_Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil._

**FLASH**

* * *

**Theme: Mayday Parade, "Terrible Things" (instrumental)**

** watch?v=zKpsmAd8LM4**

* * *

After being directed to his new quarters, Jake took to some much needed sleeping. He slept a sound, dreamless, sleep. That was until his bed suddenly lifted two inches followed by a loud _THUMP_.

"Ah!"

Startled, the red circles on Jake's head and lower back erupted in a blazing torrent. Thankful of the fireproof cloth, he peeks down to the lower bunk to find another pokemon. Trace was sitting up, sweating like a pig. He was breathing heavily, and rubbing his forehead with a paw. Jake realized that the dewott must've sat up suddenly, his head impacting the bed above.

"You alright? Trace?"

Traced drew a long breath "Fine," he replied. "Just my head…"

Jake noticed that Isaiah had also stirred at the disturbance. Regardless, he hopped from the top bunk down to the floor, his eyes wider than usual (yet another habit he tended to do just after waking up). He maneuvered in the tight space to reach for a bag of sorts, donning his white, red-crossed cap.

"Let me look at it," the quilava says, noticing the blood on Trace's forehead.

"Huh?"

Jake quirked an eyebrow, "I'm a medic," he gestured to the hat atop his head, "remember?"

He turned to the now awake eevee on another bed on the opposite side of the six-foot wide room, "Uh, Isaiah, how about some water?"

"Sure, Jake." he replied nonchalantly, and trotted out the room.

Jake returned to the bag, pulling out a few things. A bandage, and some gauze to name most of it.

"What happened?" the quilava asks, still goin through the bag.

Trace sighed, "Bad dream..."

Jake grunted in response. "Here. Eat this," he says, holding out an oran berry.

No sooner did it leave the quilava's paw that it was in Trace's stomach. He wondered what it was for. He didn't hit his head too bad. Then he noticed a warm fluid run down his cheek and drip onto his arm. Looking down, he saw blood. His own blood. _Shit, I must've hit a spring_ he thought. Looking up towards the underside of the mattress his head hit, he saw a small piece of metal poking through. Indeed, he hit one of the springs that supported the mattress. Blood… when was the last time he saw his own? Then, he remembered. Who could forget the massacre on the rocky beaches of Ramparts? He looked down to the floor, noticing his Scalchops. One of which was chipped. He knew the last time he saw his own blood. He knew it very well, despite all his wishes to forget.

"… … Jake?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah?" the quilava responds, not looking away from the bandages he was preparing.

"I… Make of this what you will. But…"

"Go on," Jake grunts, still occupied with the bandages.

"Life can do terrible things. Sometimes… we must act instead of wait- instead of hoping for the right moment, I mean."

Jake blinked, dabbing disinfectant on the sterile cloths.

"Do me a favor, quilly, and tell the 'mon how you feel… Before it is too late."

Jake glanced at the dewott, momentarily forgetting his medical work. He stared at the 'mon with large blue eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be a fool, Jake. Don't worry. She feels the same way- I'm sure of it."

Jake looked back to the bandages. After a moment, he nodded once, "Let's get you wrapped up," he says, changing the subject.

Trace sighed sadly, happy to let it do so. Jake picked up on this, glancing briefly at the dewott's sullen face, noting his far-reaching gaze.

"You've got a case of Thousand-Yard-Stare," The quilava points out. "Dream about war?"

Trace's eyes didn't shift. "... ... ... Let's just say... you're not the only one to see someone die in front of you."

"Talk about?" Jake asks, genuinely interested.

Trace sighed, "... No. Not now."

* * *

**Theme: Must Save Jane, "Universe Last Day"**

** watch?v=wAni30XkWPk**

* * *

Isaiah padded casually through the overly-lighted halls of the base, brandishing an empty water bottle in his jaw, looking for a fountain to fill it. He hummed the Poke-Center melody, a tune he felt matched his current mood, a carefree mood; but a sudden sound silenced his song.

*clatter*

The sudden noise startled the eevee, causing him to recoil slightly. His surprise faded into curiosity. He walked further down the door-less hallway, disregarding the water fountain as he passed. Then, as he approached the corner, he noticed the lights just around it die. Now, darkness was the hall around the corner.

"Freakin' out…" he whispered to himself.

A gust of air surged through the empty corridor, causing the eevee to yelp.

"Freakinout-freakinout-freakinout-freakinout-freak inout," he hurriedly rushed back the way he came only to find himself running into a wall he could've sworn wasn't there before. He felt a thin fluid drain from his sinuses. He quickly rubbed his nose to find that it was leaking blood. Then he felt a wave of darkness wash over him, his energy leaving him as it drained off. He _felt the_ darkness. Isaiah made a desperate bid to dart in one of the two directions the hallway offered, and hoped it wasn't the wrong one.

_Why do you run, oh kith of the human kin?_

"FREAKING OUT!"

_Aren't you tired, little eevee?_

_Aren't you dying?_

"HELP!" he squeaked. That was when he felt his breath starting escape him.

* * *

"What was that?" Trace said, his ears perking up.

Jake did the same, and a second of silence passes.

Trace continued, "Wasn't that-"

Then, Jake's fire reignited, cutting him off, "That was Isaiah! Sound the alarm!"

Jake's words were quickly heeded. Trace rushed up to the door and bashed a small red button next to the doorknob. Not a second later, klaxons blared and alarm bells whistled as Jake rushed out with his medical bag, and let his intuition guide his way. Trace followed close behind, grabbing a rifle. They didn't have to go far. Just around the corner, they sighted him on the floor at the end of the hallway; limp, and with his back to them. Jake bounded ahead with Quick Attack, Trace a few seconds behind him, he thought he could make out a pool of blood underneath the pokemon.

"Isaiah! What happened?"

Jake received no response. His eyes wide as ever, he shook his arm in an attempt to get him to respond. Isaiah did not stir.

"Isaiah?"

Trace could only look on as Jake rolled the eevee over and recoil in muted horror. The pokemon was lifeless, with its eyes half-open and locked in a perpetual stare of a thousand yards. Jake placed a nervous paw on the eevee's neck, hoping with all his power that he would feel a pulse. A pulse that never came.

"No…" Jake whispered under the blare of alarms.

Just then two sentret arrive on the scene. The night-watch of the base. "What's going on?" one calls.

Jake was frozen, but Trace spoke for him, "Broken Arrow*," he told them. "We have a Broken Arrow."

Then, the faint echo of a scream reaches their ears.

"That was from the civilian quarters!"

The two sentret rush off in the direction in question. Trace was about to follow, but stopped when Jake didn't follow.

"Jake!" he calls, "Let's go!"

Jake didn't budge. He stared at the cadaver, a single tear fell to the ground, and mingled with the blood. Trace gritted his teeth, feeling both empathy, and urgency.

"Heather could be in danger! Let's go!"

The quilava reluctantly turned away from Isaiah, and followed Trace to the civilian quarters, where their rescuees were stowed away; whispering a silent prayer for his fallen friend.

By the time they got there, the situation was out of their paws. Several soldiers were already filling the hallway. Jake pushed past Trace and the others to get a view of the scene. The door was kicked in, splinters of wood littered the floor. Inside, the bodies of three Azulites.

"We rescued four," Trace said. "There's only three…"

"… Heather's missing!"

Just then, Wyatt cut in, "Jake! Trace! Glad yer okay! Come on, we found a letter at the scene… It's addressed to you, Jake."

With that, the buizel left, and the two promptly followed.

* * *

_To whom they call "Jake"_

_Whose idea was it to give a pokemon a name? From when I come from, we were simple. We didn't have your Seven Laws**, we didn't have your democracy, or your communism. We had our simplicity, and apparently that isn't enough for your generation. My name is one you may have heard, humanborn. It is a name that your ancestors feared. A name that your generation dismisses as legend. I loathe to say it, but you may take me for a fool. Well, let your friend a fellow countrymen speak for that. My name is Darkrai, the shadow of death, the master of darkness, the prince of deceivers. I have possession of a rather… feisty freind of yours. I reside in Aegis Cave. If you care an ounce about your freind, let us settle this unfortunate event there. Let's make a deal. Your life for hers. A nobel sacrifice if I do say so myself. You have one day. After which… well, let's just say it would be a shame if something… happened to her. _

_You may ask why I am doing this, well, the answer is quite simple. You are the only thing that stands in my way, humanborn. You are the only threat there is to me. The world is MINE, Jake, and nothing will change that. Not even you._

_From Darkrai with hatred._

"… He spelled 'friend' wrong…" Wyatt comments after reading it aloud.

Trace looked on, his countenance betraying no emotion. Jake gritted his teeth, his claws digging into the ground and a blaze raging on his head and back.

" 'The world is mine' eh?" he mocks. "Well _vengeance _be mine!"

"Sir," Trace cuts in, "What is this 'humanborn' this terrorist speaks of?"

"I can fill in on that."

Everyone turns to see Jared standing in the doorway. In his hand, a file with Jake's name and picture on it. The pikachu slapped it on a nearby table, and motioned everyone to come and see.

"The humanborn," he begins, pulling out a photocopy of a worn text, "is mentioned in Legend. Specifically the Legend of the Mystery Dungeons which I'm sure all of you know well." the pikachu points to a particular section of the paper. "It is said that an exploration team consisting of a human-turned pokemon, and another saved the world twice. Once from the destruction of time, and the second from a pokemon called Darkrai, banishing him in some form of ripple in time. It is said that only the descendants of that human-turned-pokemon can defeat him if he so happens to resurface."

"That's a load of keldeo dung!" Jake blurts.

"See for yourself, Corporal," Jared responds, shoving the file in his direction.

"The doctor reported anomalies with your vision on your last checkup. According to legend, the human had blue eyes, and had a condition known as synthesia. Otherwise known as very colorful vision. The doctor ran some DNA tests and…"

Jake wasn't listening to the lengthy explanation of the officer and was instead sifting through the fairly impressive file that the military had compiled on him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Contained within the file were loads of information about himself. Where he was born, where he grew up, report cards, even pictures from his childhood. He looked up just in time to see Jared finish the details.

"… In all truth, you, Corporal, are the humanborn," Jared finished.

Wyatt blinked, "… Okay… Now what?"

* * *

**I believe they call this… an author's note.**

**Nine chapters of buildup, culminating in that one paragraph of Jared' explanation. I find it somewhat ironic.**

**If you can, please listen to the theme song with the lyrics. It describes Trace fairly well, and you'll see why in a future chapter. **

When you read, be sure you understand what's up!

At the end of the arc (in a few chaps), there will be a quiz attached. Answer them in your review so I know you understand what's going on in the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I just don't write for the fun of it. I write to convey a message.

A special one in particular for this story.

Whoever gets all questions (minus opinion questions) right will be featured in the Credits I place at the end of every story, and a shout-out in the next chapter.

If at all you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you!

***Broken Arrow - Azulite Military slang that originally meant "Really massive airstrike" (to put it bluntly), but has been adopted to refer to either a dead or dying soldier.**

****Seven Laws - The basic and supreme law of the Azulite land. As follows:**

**1) Confirm your soul in self-control. Your liberty is in law.**

**2) Act upon your brother as you would unto yourself.**

**3) The punishment shall fit the crime.**

**4) To bear false witness is to be guilty of the same crime.**

**5) Corruption is punishable by death.**

**6) Do not provoke the stranger to violence.**

**7) The five times guilty shall not know justice for ten years.**

* * *

**Chapter Question: What do you think is Darkrai's ultimate scheme? **


	10. Chapter 10 - Sentiments

**A shoutout to "beanboy21" for reading and reviewing with an answer to the question in Chapter 9! (Whew long sentence, sorry about keeping you waiting on New Providence, but I'm getting nowhere right now) Though I can't say the answer right now, I can say "maybe" so yeah…**

**And without further delay,**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Sentiments**

_Wherever we go, we forever know, there is always a shadow._

_They hold up our feet, and watch us in sleep; silent is he, the shadow._

_They fear any light, yet give us all fright, for shadows never die._

_Wherever we go, we forever know, there is always a shadow._

Wyatt blinked, "… Okay… Now what?"

"We plan," Jared answered.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a map of sorts, and draped it over the table like a cloth. They realized it was made of holo-paper (basically the paper from of an ipad) seeing as the pikachu was able to alter the markings with a simple gesture of his hand. Writ upon it, a blank area to the right, and pictures of certain pokemon on the left. Beside the mug shots, detailed information about those pokemon. The others gathered close, and Jake stood upright to get a better view.

"This is a map of Aegis Cave," Jared explains. "Thanks to about fifty years of research, communist researchers developed formulas that matched the nature of the seven remaining mystery dungeons. Aegis Cave, of course, was one of them."

The others nodded.

"As of today, the dungeon has about five floors. Jake, what level are you?"

"Um… thirty? Level thirty-five," Jake responds, nodding his head when he got the answer.

"Thirty five… " Jared mulls over this new information, scratching his chin in thought. "What moves do you know?"

"Uh, let's see… SmokeScreen, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, and Quick Attack. I inherited Double Edge from my biological parents."

"That seems fairly impressive- good variety too," Jared comments.

Jake nods once again, "As required*, sir."

The pikachu grunts, "The dungeon shouldn't be a problem for you. Nevertheless, you will need all the help you can get to rescue that civilian, and defeat Darkrai… Hmm, it appears this dungeon allows a limit of eight pokemon inside at a time. We should select-"

"I'll go," Trace declares.

"Me too," Wyatt says. "Asher?"

"Count me in," the leafeon nods.

"...Forgive me if I may, sir, but should we not notify high command?"

All eyes shifted to the sentret who stood in the corner of the dark room, speaking now for the first time.

Jared shakes his head, "No, no time."

Wyatt cut in, "Say, Abel, why don't you gather all our able-bodied soldiers in the cafeteria. We can make the rest of our selection there."

"Wyatt," Jared cast him a deadly glare, "You forget I demoted you. Abel here is of a higher rank thank you, _sergeant_."

The sentret intervened, "N-no cause for conflict, sir. I'll do it," and promptly turned to do so.

With the moment gone, Trace began a new conversation, "Even if we do make it down there, sir, we saw what he is capable of doing. He killed Isaiah in the ten seconds he was gone, and those three in even less time!"

Jake hung his head, "Isaiah doesn't go down easy. I know that for a fact! But seeing…"

"Seeing power and influence like that," Trace finished, "there's no way we'll be able to beat him!"

Jared nods, "I see… but if Jake manages to pick him off quickly, we may have a chance. Speaking of which, Aegis Cave was initially surrounded by a village. It's a ghost town now, and its the perfect place for Darkrai to mount an ambush… with whatever minions he may have. Most likely the former inhabitants of that village."

"One thing sir," Wyatt cuts in, "but do the Reds know of our current situation? They could take advantage of it."

"As far as I know, no."

An awkward silence fills the room.

"So what now?" Jake asks.

"There really isn't much. We don't know _everything_ about that place."

"Sir!"

Just then, a sentret barged in. Behind him two other pokemon in uniform.

"Abel! You're back."

The sentret nodded, "Promptly as ordered, sir. These two were the only volunteers. Soy and erm… "

"Scotland," the mienfoo corrects.

Jared nods, "Wyatt, Jake, everyone, take your leave. I'll brief Soy and Mathis here upon the situation. Sleep well. You'll need it."

* * *

**New Providence, Azul**

"Good evening Mister President," the officer greets through the static of the video conference, "Glad you could join us."

"Why am I here?" the latios responds.

"As you know sir, the Civil Council is about to convene. It appears as though Prime Minister Mills is to be a part of the Foreign Senate. She wishes to speak with you directly."

"Interesting. It's been a while since someone attended the Foreign senate, but you know I'm not one for politics!" the blue legendary snapped, "I'm one for war, that's why I was elected!"

The officer maintained his calm demeanor, "Politics, sir, is a form of warfare. I highly advise it, Mister President. The Middle Kingdom is our closest ally that isn't a communist country! Even if they are… neutral."

A moment passes, and the latios sighs, "Very well. Patch me through to the convention."

"Right away, sir- Thank you, sir!"

The latios grunted, and shooed the image of the officer away with the flick of a clawed hand. The officer's video feed dissolved into the screen before being replaced by a new feed. One from a top secret underground bunker which housed and sheltered the better half of Azulite government. More specifically, the Civil Council. All one hundred and one participants shifted their eyes to the screen that now showed a live image of their commander and chief.

"M-mister President! Glad you could join us… at last…"

"Save it," the legendary snapped. "I didn't take precious time off defeating the Reds to talk to some commoners with power! My sole reason for my presence here is to grant the Foreign Senate an audience. Prime Minister Elizabeth Mills…"

All eyes turned to a smaller version of their president- a latias looking nervous and stressed. Shivering slightly at the sudden shift in attention.

The Azulite president continued, "To what issue do I owe my time? My people are in jeopardy!"

An accompanying ambassador whispered the latios' words to Elizabeth in the language of their people. The latias nodded. After a second, she stood from her seat to speak (more like levitated- but whatever).

"McLannigan, kama yako, watu wangu pia ni katika hatari."

"President Lawrence McLannigan, like yours, my people are also in jeopardy," her accompaniment translated.

"In what manner?! Is your country not famously neutral? We cannot help. Our resources are strained as it is. In fact, we should be asking you for help! Your ambassadors every day tell us, 'We cannot help, we are neutral.' while our soldiers and civilians are dying out there by the hundreds! Do you not want a free world?!"

"Hakutakuwa na 'free world' kama huna kutusaidia! Jana, Alsirian askari alitekwa mji mkuu wetu. Mimi ni afisa wa serikali badala ya kushoto Joseph hapa."

"There will be no 'free world' if you do not help us! Yesterday, Alsirian soldiers seized our capitol. Madam Mills and I are the only ones left who are part of the Middle Government."

The others began to murmur, but the Lawrence's voice roared above them, "YOU DESERVED IT! You did not help us, we bled. Now, it is your turn to bleed, for we will not see salvation from us. It is fair, it is justified, it is the Third Law, 'the punishment shall fit the crime'! Prime Minister Elizabeth Mills, the Free State of Azul herby declares war upon the Middle Kingdom, and the colonies thereof!"

The latias watched in bewilderment as the rest of the room erupted in a collective gasp of shock. It was only after a shaky translation from the ambassador that the wave also hit her. Slowly, she collapsed in her chair, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

"Guards!" the latios barks, "Seize them!"

Just as the guards took their first aggressive step, a shinx burst out of her seat.

"Overruled!" she cried.

Immediately, the guards halted their advance, the two foreigners cowering in their seats. These Azulites answered to the Council before the President.

"Really?" the latios asks. "I'm genuinely intrigued. Who are you? How do you overrule me? This is a matter of the Seven Laws!"

The shinx cringed, "M-my name is Ruth White, biologist. S-selected at random from the middle class to be a-apart of the Common Congress. And as one, I… I have the authority- we have the authority to overrule even t-the highest seat of power. It's Calvin's Conviction. We have every right to do so."

"Correct!" now, a raichu takes the stand. "With all due respect, Mr. President, but I can speak for everyone here. The last thing the Azulite people need is another war. Therefore, the Common Congress herby denies recognition of a state of war between Azul and the Middle Kingdom. To all who oppose, raise your paw!"

No one does.

The raichu turns to the screen, "Mr. President,"

"under unanimous vote," the shinx cuts in.

"there will be no war with the Middle Kingdom," the raichu finishes.

The latios scoffed, "Ver well. Do what you please. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must get back to this war on hand."

And with that, the video feed dissolves, and the convention was left to their own devices.

* * *

Each of them went to their respective quarters. By now, it was five in the morning. Since their rescue mission in fort forge, they were given new rooms to rest in. Jake entered the room, suddenly realizing that it would be a third empty from now on. Isaiah, like so many other friends he had, fell to the fiend they call Darkrai. The quilava dragged himself up to his bed on the top bunk, and dangled his legs over the edge. Thinking. He felt something hard brush against his back, and he turned to see his violin. In the same state it had been left in he last played it. When was last he did so? It wasn't hard to remember.

**FLASH**

_"Jake? Is that you?" an enthusiastic male voice enters his head._

_The quilava turns to see a familiar shape. An eevee in an Azulite military uniform._

_"Isaiah?"_

_"Jake!" the eevee brightened dramatically. "I thought you were dead-we all thought you were dead! I heard some 'mon from Genesis got rescued, but of all of them, it was you among the living! We are truly blessed this day!...You alright?"_

_Jake looked down with a huff, knowing Isaiah knew something was wrong about him. He couldn't bear to look at him, no matter how positive a reunion with a friend can be._

_"I have…" the quilava begins, "bad news."_

_Isaiah dismisses it with the wave of a paw, "Save it for later. You need rest, Jake."_

_Jake pressed the topic further, "It's about your sister."_

_Upon the mention, the eevee's countenance fell. He starts to stammer, "W-well, surely, she was rescued too! I mean-"_

_"No…" It was all the quilava could muster to say._

_"...No?" Isaiah's tone starts to change. "No, is that it Jake? No?! What the hell do you mean?!"_

_"I mean she's dead, damn it!"_

_With guilt writ upon his face, he looks up to see a tear escape Isaiah's face. Jake looks away, filled with now, twice the guilt. Not only did he fail to save her, he tore apart the will of a friend. What kind of person-what kind of evil is he?_

_"Is...Is that so?" the eevee says. "Well…"_

_"I could've...I could've saved her, y-you know?" Jake stuttered. It's strange how much sadness can manifest itself in shivers and tears._

_Isaiah, despite his own sadness, placed a paw on his comrade's shoulder saying, "...I'm sure there's nothing you could've done."_

_The quilava shakes his head, "No. It's nothing that I HAVE done."_

_There was silence between them. After a minute, Isaiah tries his best to shift the subject._

_"You… you still know how to play the violin?" he asks hopefully._

_"It's how I know you," Jake mulls._

_A slight smile crosses his face. "Then follow me."_

**FLASH**

Jake whispers to himself a sudden revelation. "He was strong where I was weak… Isaiah you sly devil."

"Jake?" the voice is that of Trace.

The quilava sighed heavily, "Back there, in those bushes, I allowed Heather to get shot- even if it _was_ non-lethal. Back there, I allowed Isaiah to get killed. Thats… That's twice I've failed, and I can't forgive myself for either!"

Trace did not speak.

"And now this! And this time, it's like some sorta 'fate of the world' thing! … What if I fail again?"

Trace looks down and away, not daring to meet his comrade's gaze. "Sometimes, Jake…" he began. "Sometimes we must learn to accept what falls… and let go of what flies."

Jake only stared at his swinging feet, a small smile cracking on his face, seeing that the dewott had suddenly turned into a philosopher.

"But… when you say things like that, 'what if we fail?' it rubs off on us… I can speak this through experience, Jake, it's hard. But we must keep our faith."

"Faith in what?" Jake snaps.

"That it will end, Jake! This misery, this life of darkness! Faith that it will end. Faith in the Lord if you believe that kind of thing."

Jake once again stared at the floor. "Well, how do you keep that faith?"

"Strength," Trace replies.

"And the strength?"

"Character."

"And the character?"

Trace smiles. Setting down the rifle that he had brought along, Trace shuffles over to his rucksack. There, in the dim light of morning, Jake could spy the dewott retrieve a small yet thick booklet from his bag. Upon the face thereof were words writ in gold, which he could not make out in the dim light.

Jake felt the need to ask again, "The character?"

Trace tosses the book into his lap, "Faith," he answers.

Questioningly, Jake looks down to the weighty block of paper. With help from the rising sun, he was able to make out the small words in the center of the cover, written in Unown Lettering but the letters were worn almost beyond all recognition. Though he could make out only a few letters.

H l  B ble

"… Faith keeps faith? I is so confused." the quilava asks. Clearly not understanding this.

"Faith in this… " Trace said.

Jake watched as the dewott now put his other arm on the patch of cloth on his uniform. The Azulite flag. A single blue sapphire in the midst of a thunderstorm with a single golden caption at the bottom that read, "Twenty and four thousand are free!"

"...keeps faith in this," he finishes.

* * *

**I believe they call this… an author's note.**

* The Azulite military requires that for pokemon to join, they must be at least level twenty five, have evolved at least once (or be over the age of 15), and learn only attack moves except for one status move. Otherwise, they cannot join the military, but rescue teams and certain guilds will accept such pokemon. In Jake's case, his one status move is SmokeScreen. A move that he used while escaping Fort Forge (dammit, I forgot to write that in!).

**Yeah, that was all deep in the end. This was the longest chapter so far, and I hoped you enjoyed it! BTW I know Jake listed five moves instead of the possible four, but screw you! I'M NOT PART OF THIS SYSTEM! *****throws it on the ground* Besides it makes sense to remember something you learned right? How are pokemon any different? Anyway, there was a scene somewhere in the middle that dealt a lot with Azulite government. Now that I think about it, it was really corny, but you can expect that from government. **

**If you would like me to explain, how the system works, I'll be glad to do so!**

**Random funny situation time!**

me and a friend watching a basketball game (a yearly school-wide tradition)

Derp: He traveled! TRAVELING!

Me: Nobody gives a sh*t.

Derp: Oh yeah? I give THREE sh*ts! THREE!

* * *

When you read, be sure you understand what's up!

At the end of the arc (in a few chaps), there will be a quiz attached. Answer them in your review so I know you understand what's going on in the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I just don't write for the fun of it. I write to convey a message.

A special one in particular for this story.

Whoever gets all questions (minus opinion questions) right will be featured in the Credits I place at the end of every story, and a shout-out in the next chapter.

If at all you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Question: What did Trace mean when he said "Sometimes we must learn to accept what falls… and let go of what flies"?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Watchman 5

**The village's secret hides and waits,**

**While the secret box holds a tragic fate,**

**The future's show ones desired past,**

**and the specter fights as the last,**

**The mask withhold the truth of youth,**

**and the legends reveal the untold truth.**

**- TheNeomage**

**Saw that comment on YouTube listening to the Prof. Layton theme because I have a happy life. XD  
Anyway, another thank you for "beanboy21" for another review with another answer! **

**Now if everyone else who reads this does the same… **

**Now, without further delay…!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Watchman 5**

_"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want._

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters._

_He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

**_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: _**

**_for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._**

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: _

_thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: _

_and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."_

_-Psalm, 23_

**Somewhere in the skies over Azul… **

"Pilot!" Wyatt yells over the noise of the craft. "ETA?"

"Ten minutes!" the riolu replies.

Jake sat nervously along with five others in the transport. Including the two strangers Scotland and Soy. With nothing to do but shuffle his feet and clean his weapon, he thought of starting a conversation with them, but Trace did so before he could.

"I've never seen you around before, Scotland" the dewott comments, addressing the mienfoo.

"Please, call me Scott. Um… F-first combat experience," Scotland replies. "Transferred from a rescue team a w-week ago."

Trace nods, "You think we'll be alright!"

The mienfoo chuckles nervously, "I hope so! Thankfully, we got an escort."

At the mention, Jake was reminded this ship wasn't the only thing in the air. Looking out the closest window, the quilava could spy another aircraft. A far-away blue and white figure resembling a jet aircraft with swept-back delta wings. A typical aircraft slightly larger than a car, only this airship has eyes.

"Say," Jake comments, "Lati-pokemon are legendary right? Why are there so many of them these days?"

Soy the grovyle shrugs, "Natural selection."

Suddenly, another sound contests the silence. The crackle of a voice through the shrill shriek of static. No one recognized the voice, but every one knew what it said.

_"Pilots, you are entering the danger zone."_

"Acknowledged," the pilot responded. "Hey guys!"

"Yeah?" Wyatt responded.

"Another more transport full of troops follows us," the riolu explains. "They're going to deliver a rettaM* munition that's sure to kill Darkrai. But Jake has to defeat him first. You have ten minutes, and the latios over there is goin to assist you from the air. Do NOT screw up!"

Wyatt nodded, "We know."

* * *

"So… this is it? Aegis Cave…" Asher wondered.

The group of six approached the mouth of the cave which sat at the base of a mountain. The opening was like that of a monster's mouth opening wide for a feast twice its size. Inside was a murky abyss hidden from the sun. Above them, the mountain spire drowned in thick black smoke, mixed with colors of hellfire and death. Bolts of lightning arced across the twisting mass, setting off a spectacle that put fireworks to shame. The smoky cloud spread its fingers out across the sky, blocking out the sun, and sending an eerie darkness where they stood, sending intimidation surging through their spines.

"What did Jared say? Six floors? Too easy!" Scott boasts.

"I wouldn't count on it," Wyatt warns. "So… who's first?"

Suddenly, Wyatt's radio erupts in a static transmission. It was their aerial escort with an urgent call from above.

_"Wyatt! Hostiles on your six!"_

The latios didn't need to warn twice. Not a second later, they whirl around to find just that. A mob of pokemon rushing at them from afar. Not friendly ones either as given away by their glowing red eyes. From what they could see alone, they numbered in the hundreds, if not thousands. No one could possibly battle that many pokemon at once… but that's why rifles were invented.

"Trace! Jake! Into the cave! We'll hold them off!"

Trace nodded, "On it! Jake, let's go!"

* * *

Aegis cave was hardly the mystery dungeon they thought it would be, consisting of nothing but a spiral staircase with no foreseeable bottom. Paying this fact no mind, they rush down the steel steps skipping at least four at a time.

"Say, how long did it take groudon to dig the bottomless pit?" Jake asks for no reason at all, speeding down the steps.

"He's still digging it!" Trace responds. Then, a sudden realization hits him. "Wait! Stop!"

The quilava went from top speed to zero in under a second, his red-crossed cap nearly falling off his head. "What is it?"

"I have rope," the dewott explains. "We can rappel down to the bottom if you tie the end on the rail of this staircase! Here, catch!" Trace lugged the heavy tangle over.

"Brilliant!" the quilava exclaims catching the rope, and tying it to the sturdy rail. Jake made quick work of the knot. Looking over, he sees Trace finishing his knot with another rope with a strong tug. Hurriedly, they both wrap it around their uniformed waist and prepare for descent.

"Ready?" he asks urgently.

"Ready! On three, we'll go together!"

Jake nods, "Right!"

Trace takes a deep breath, "One… two… THREE!"

Throwing caution out the window, they both take a leap of faith, and jump off the staircase, grabbing onto the rope, and made a speedy descent into the depths of the abyss. The metal rail groaned upon the new added load. Only then, when they were well over the edge, did Jake come to a revelation.

"Trace? What happens when we run out of rope?"

He couldn't see it from where he was, but he was certain Trace's blood ran cold.

"Trace?!"

The dewott manages a shaky response.

"I-I didn't think t-t-that far! … "

The Jake's fire quills erupted in what could only be classified as anger in its purest form. "TRACE YOU IDIOT!" he roars, voice nearly cracking.

Five seconds later, the solid abrasive structure called rope suddenly disappeared from both their grip, slipping away from their waist and paws. They could only yell as they free-fell the next ten feet before slamming into a hard stone surface.

"Trace, you idiot," Jake groaned again.

The dewott painfully helped himself up, and straightened his back. "Hey, we're alive…" he muttered helping Jake to his feet. "Anything broken?"

"My medical kit took the better half of damage…" Jake mulled, "you?"

"Fine."

"Where to now?" Jake questioned, his head scanning the place where they fell.

"How about 'big huge doorway'?" Trace retorted, pointing to the fairly obvious pathway to his left cut off by a huge ornate door.

They pad over quickly, their feet barely touching the ground. They come upon the structure. The door towered over them like a king over a subject. Etched on the perimeter its wooden face intricate markings adorned with red objects of precious stone. In the center of the wall of a door (lol wall of a door :D), were several lines of a language they didn't understand, translated at least twenty times. They found the language they understood, and Trace read it aloud.

"'Come to the dark side.'…" Trace mutters, "'We have'… 'cookies?'"

"Maybe the last time he got beat up messed with his head," Jake offered. "All I'm worried about is where to find the doorknob…"

"… I think it's a push door. Go ahead, open it."

Jake shook his head, "could be a trap… Do you have an explosive of some kind?"

No sooner did he ask than Trace toss a small orb to him. Turning it over in his paw, the quilava noted the label "DANGER: PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE"

"Seems legit," Jake said, nodding in satisfaction.

He set the volatile sphere where the door met the floor, and stood aways back along with Trace. With a small burst from his Flamethrower, the orb detonated, and the door disappeared in a torrent of splinters. Weapons at the ready, they rush in the newfound room.

**"Welcome! Welcome to the Dark Side! Are you surprised I don't have cookies?"**

They could only stand frozen in place as a booming laugh echoed in the dark room. Their nemesis himself emerges from the far shadows of the huge chamber that was the room. His eyes glowing a green-tinted blue, and illuminating his face- whatever countenance this shadow had.

**"I see you've made quite an entrance! Though… you could've just knocked."**

"Where's Heather?!" Jake demands.

The shadow entity chuckled, **"We'll get to that soon enough, ****_boy_****. But first…"**

Seemingly by a simple wave of his hand their technology crumbled. Suddenly, their radios squealed, their weapons glowed red with heat, the rucksacks upon their backs caught fire. With everything metal searing their fur and skin, they throw off the items on the ground in a frenzy, suddenly filled with a terrible fear.

**"That's better,"** Darkrai smiled. **"I must say, you walk well on two legs for a quilava."**

"It comes with the job," Jake mumbled. "Now where's Heather?!"

**"Ah yes, the damsel," **he realized. **"I believe the deal was somewhere between an exchange?"**

"Yes," Jake responded.

With a nod and a snap from Darkrai, the room was filled with a bright cascading light. Revealed in the corner was a terrified eevee bound with rope to a pillar.

**"I'm afraid she was a little loud, so I had to muffle the brat. She's alive though, and free to go so long as you surrender your life. You can go ahead and untie her. I have no use for a weakling who will die anyway."**

Trace took it upon himself to retrieve the exhausted eevee. Such was the plan, leaving Jake to converse and attempt to "reason" with the demon.

"If I surrender my life, I surrender the world."

Darkrai chuckled his sinister chuckle. **"I ****_thought_**** you would reason just as much! Which is why…" **he squinted his fear-striking eyes, **"… Deal's off."**

* * *

**Theme: "Halo Medley - Firefight" - Lindsey Stirling and William Joseph**

** watch?v=XVw8RxNvnxU**

* * *

To his bewilderment, Jake watched as a figure seemed to materialize in front of him. A sleek, black entity with a pair of crimson cat-like eyes. A shadow of long, pointed ears and four slender legs. Perhaps the most striking feature were the golden rings adorning the pokemon's body. There appeared before him, an umbreon from thin air. Darkrai had flipped the script, and this time, it was Jake who was caught in the fold.

**"I'd kill you myself, but I must devote some of my power to the minions outside. Plus, I haven't watched a good battle in a while. Behold! My personal bodyguard! I must admit, her mind was a little difficult to corrupt."**

Jake glanced briefly to his left to examine Trace's situation. The dewott had just showed her the staircase that led to the surface.

**"So… Let the battle begin?"**

Jake had barely heard what the shadow said before he was forced back by a wave of dark energy. For every inch Jake flew back, the umbreon advanced, growling and bearing fangs. Then a black sphere began forming at the pokemon's muzzle. Realizing it's intentions, Jake acted on his training, and fired off a stream of fire before ducking out of the way. In time to see his opponent's Shadow Ball impact empty ground, and his Flamethrower narrowly miss the dark eon. He watched in elated surprise as the moonlight pokemon was forced back by a jet stream of water.

"Jake! I'll handle this! You get Darkrai!"

"On it!" he responds, acknowledging Trace's order.

Jake scurried off, but the umbreon did not give chase, instead focusing attention on its new challenger. Trace assumed a battle stance, drawing out his scalchops with Razor Shell at the ready. The umbreon gave a low growl, waiting for him to move first.

"So this is how it ends?" Trace calls. "You wasting your mind to the end of the world as we know it?! Is that it, Cynthia?!"

The name, and the rest of Trace's rant, fell on deaf ears. Impatient with the dewott, the umbreon began focusing energy into a sphere, quickly discharging it at high speed. Trace swiftly side-stepped just in time, the dark energy centimeters from its target. There was no delay in the umbreon's action, rushing forward with intent to kill. Trace did not falter, he charged in to the melee, he met his opponent with Razor Shell, scoring a direct hit. Looking for a second strike, Trace spins mid-step, blades in hand, he brings both down upon the unfortunate pokemon. The umbreon recoiled, but swiftly recovered to summon move to counterstrike. And a counterstrike it was. Trace could only yelp as a purple energy sends his entire form hurtling into the ground, his scalchops bouncing away uselessly.

"_Payback_ is a bitch isn't it, Trace?" mocked the feminine voice that was the umbreon.

"Cynthia listen to me!" Trace pleaded from the ground. "You saved me once, why not save the world?!"

"You forget the Watchmen are _dead_ to me!"

The umbreon surges forward with blinding speed, only to be met with a less-than-kind blast of scalding water. Not wasting any time, he scurries across the ground to get at one of his dropped shells, only for it to be blasted further away by a black sphere. He uttered a tiny curse under his breath before rolling over. Another Shadow Ball carving a crater where he once was. Jumping quickly to his feet, he veils himself in water. Levitating in the new medium, he thunders forth in the individualized version of blitzkrieg. The umbreon also charges with Quick Attack. In less than a second, the two unstoppable forces met in a fusion of energy, an explosion surging outward.

* * *

**I believe they call this… an author's note.**

* rettaM - quite simply, the opposite of matter or "antimatter". A substance so volatile, a piece of it the size of a grain of rice would equal the destructive power of the Hiroshima Bomb.

**Thus begins the final battle with Darkrai. **

**Since I'm about to go on weekend leave, I thought it would be a good time to get in a little cliffhanger! How kindhearted is that? (sarcasm implied) Anyway, we're almost at the end of the Taking Chances Arc! Almost there! Stay tuned to see what happens next! If you can, why don't you drop me a line in a review? I'd love to here your thoughts so far!**

* * *

**Chapter Question: Who is the umbreon that Trace seems to know so well?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Polymer Victory

A big thank you to "beanboy21" and "TrainerBubbles1" for your reviews! These questions are too easy huh? On a side note, I'll be responding to reviews with a PM from now on. Wouldn't want spoilers getting out right?

I know you're itching for the next chapter, so let's get to it!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Polymer Victory**

_In less than a second, the two unstoppable forces met in a fusion of energy, an explosion surging outward. _

* * *

**Theme: Same as last chapter**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, and the dust settled, two pokemon stand, having dealt their blows. One, however, is destined to fall. Trace grunted, collapsing in a heap, pain shooting up his spine; but he knew he could not falter- not now. He could feel the umbreon patiently circle him, like a wolf around a sickly animal. Sucking in a lung-full of air, he willed himself to stand, only to find his legs giving out from under him. He fell to his knees, and settled there leaning back against his flat tail, unable to exert any effort more.

The umbreon leisurely padded over in front of him, and sat on her haunches; her paintbrush tail lopping lazily from side to side like a metronome. Waiting… Her fearsome red eyes pierced the shadowed abyss, inducing terror as was its purpose, yet her voice betrayed the umbreon's subtlety.

"Waiting~" she chirped looking bored, knowing Trace could no longer fight. As if to add insult to injury, she began to lick her paw and groom herself.

"Likewise…" he managed shakily, attempting to match her sass. Though… he knew he had already been beaten, and a glance downward confirmed such. A huge gash marked his side, draining him of blood, depleting his warmth.

"Move, dammit!" she ordered with a growl in her throat.

Trace did his best to smirk. "Excuse me, you want me to dewott?" (do what)

The umbreon scoffed, knowing she may as well finish him now. "Very well," and surged forward, white licks of air shedding off the Quick Attacking pokemon.

Trace closed his beady eyes for what he thought was the last time. But tit wasn't. He heard a pained yelp, and a forceful thud. His eyes flashed open to see the umbreon disappear in a brown blur. _...Brown?_ He questioned. Then it hit him. Literally. Two rock-hard objects crashed in his face, knocking him back. He hit the ground with a hazy vision. Then, to his pleasant surprise, he saw a Scalchop- two of them, on the ground in front.

"Pick them up and fight dodo head!"

Reclaiming his shells, he weakly sat up to see a surprising sight. Heather was there, squaring off against the umbreon. He suddenly realized Heather had probably saved his life, and given back the shells that held his honor, but what use is it when you're already half-dead?

Defeated by his own logic, he rolled over too exhausted to follow the instructions he had been given. "… I failed…" he whispers. He hears the battle raging in the distance. _If only I could just shoot them… Ah, but nothing metal works around here… Metal… That's not it._

In the corner of his eyes, he spies his smoldering rucksack, full of gadgets and devices now melted in with the "fireproof" fabric. Everything metal- gone. Then, in stunning realization, he remembered.

FLASH

_"Maybe the last time he got beat up messed with his head," Jake offered. "All I'm worried about is where to find the doorknob…"_

_"… I think it's a push door. Go ahead, open it."_

_Jake shook his head, "could be a trap… Do you have an explosive of some kind?"_

_No sooner did he ask than Trace toss a small orb to him. Turning it over in his paw, the quilava noted the label "DANGER: PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE"_

_"Seems legit," Jake said, nodding in satisfaction._

FLASH

_Plastic! _he mentally exclaimed, _Plastic that IS it! I'm such a genius._ With what ounces of energy he had left, Trace made a desperate crawl. Each yard suddenly felt inflated to a football field, but he knew failure meant nothing. Success meant everything.

* * *

"Show yourself coward!" Jake ordered, keeping his quills from igniting. His intentions were of stealth and shadow.

**"Tell me, do you remember?"**

"Am I to humor you with conversation, or strike you down with ire?!" the quilava roars, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

**"Do you… recall a certain servine? Where is he now, this Felix? Felix Pike? Oh it was soooo easy. He allowed you to rescue her, making it a simple matter of passing through walls, and trampling over a friend of yours to get to your ****_precious_**** Heather. I lured you here- like a moth to a candle!"**

Jake gritted his teeth, "Forgive me," he growled, "I thought you were a monster, but really, you're a-"

A booming laugh echoes in the empty hall, **"You call me a monster, but you forget how cruel this world has become! Left, right, war, WAR! Ha… that won't happen when I rule, there will be no war, because there ****_can't_**** be war!"**

Jake said nothing as he continues down the hall, scanning left and right, searching and searching for the nemesis.

**"Everyone will be on the same. Side. Minions of mine in darkness. You are just like the humans before you EXACTLY like them! You will not stop me, not with my resolve!"**

"My ancestors defeated you as children! You never learn, Darkrai. You can't just stay in your place." He could hear the monster's voice growing louder as he neared the source. He came upon a corner, dropping from a bipedal to a quadrupedal stance, hugging the wall as he neared the edge.

**"You think this is about places?! Fool! This isn't about places- or even the world! I have a vendetta ****_boy_****! Against your blood!"**

"You want blood, eh? HAVE IT!"

* * *

**Theme: FunKCX, "Facing the Danger"  
watch?v=uZ14Vgava_s**

**OR**

**Command and Conquer Generals OST, "Runaway Train"  
watch?v=KvSM1VKW0lM**

* * *

Jake jumps out from behind the corner, quills erupting in a fury. Darkrai could only widen his eyes as he was consumed in a fiery blaze, proclaiming certain profanities. Jake smirked as he rolled over spewing an ember-filled haze of thick smoke. He lowered his head in determination and lunged forward with Double Edge, scoring a perfect hit despite the Smokescreen. He was trained to fight in desert storms and howling blizzards, smoke could not sway his aim. He opened his mouth and let loose another hellfire, but only for an ominous wind snuff it out like a candle, the same deadly breeze baring down upon him, taking heavy damage.

**"Nice try!"**

Not a second later, a forceful blast radiated outward from Darkrai, forcing away the smokescreen, and Jake along with it. The quilava bounced and slid across the stone floor, scraping him harshly. Jake anticipated an attack, and dashed away with Quick Attack, a sphere of dark energy blasting a crater where he once was.

"Nice try," Jake parroted.

This solicited a furious growl from the beast as he readied another move. Only this time, it was only a quick white glint. Followed by a short beep. Jake blinked, unsure of what the ghost had done, but he decided to keep moving lest the next action kill him… only to find his Quick Attack had failed him.

"Why can't I… D'oh-!"

He never finished that thought, as Darkrai had already struck him down with Faint Attack, punctuating the assault with Shadow Ball. Both of which landed direct hits. A pained groan helps the quilava to his feet. He froze as long, witch-like talons stretch in front of his face. Shadow Claw. Jake does his best to flee, but Darkrai had the upper hand, snatching him by the neck, he hangs him up on the wall, the quilava's feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Jake could only gasp and choke as the Shadow Claw drew ribbons of blood on his neck. He watched in muted horror, as Darkrai produced a small pointed fang.

**"This, my friend," Darkrai began, "is an ekans' fang I borrowed off one of the locals- ****_full_**** of venom~"**

He brought the volatile object to the quilava's face, making him wince. "You- you son of a female dog! Ack…"

Darkrai laughed, **"It would be a shame if it…" **With a quick jab, Darkrai forced the tip into a vulnerable artery on Jake's neck. The quilava gasped in terror. **"…****_poisoned_**** someone… Ha-ha-ha…"**

* * *

Trace never held a piece of plastic so dear in his life. He had found an un-consumed oran berry in Jake's damaged medical kit, and helped himself to a few. Now, he clutched the high-explosive to his chest, the detonator hidden behind his back. With a Scalchop in his weak hand, he made a desperate bid, and activated his Razor Shell.

"H-Heather!" he croaked, "Get out of here! I got this!"

The eevee nodded, swiftly jumping back avoiding the umbreon's Shadow Ball. She scurried away just as Trace tossed his Razor Shell like a knife, shaving hairs off its target. This got the umbreon's attention. She growled, and charged once again with Quick Attack. Trace braced as he was tackled to the ground, a furious entity standing above him.

"This is the part where I _kill_ you," the umbreon venomized.

Trace gave a nervous chuckle, "Really? I thought this was the part where I killed _you_… Le-gasp! It's a paradox!"

The umbreon frowned, "What now? Magic?"

Trace shook his head, "Nah, b***h, PLASTIC!"

The earth itself groaned as a furious blast engulfs the room, smoke and shaking spilling out in all directions. Heather braced as the explosion-induced wind reached where she stood. She gave a soft gasp. Had Trace gone kamikaze and blew himself up with the umbreon? How noble…

"Aw no!" *cough* "Too much smoke!"

…Then again, Trace wasn't the noble type.

"…Sir?" Heather approached, genuinely curious. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Trace, completely unharmed.

"Sup?" the dewott greeted. "I love using Protect! It's like the ultimate troll! Though… I can only use it at that strength for a split-second…"

The eevee blinked, unsure of how to react.

"I thought I told you to leave," Trace points out.

"Have you seen those stairs?!" she retorted, "Ain't nobody got time for that! Besides… I saved your life!"

"Miss, I-"

"Now come on! Jake needs our help! Where is he?"

Trace tripped over his own words, not used to having his sentences interrupted. "Uh, this-this way!"

They didn't need to go far to hear the blood-curdling voice of the enemy of the world, faint through the distance.

**_"This, my friend," Darkrai began, "is an ekans' fang I borrowed off one of the locals- full of venom~"_**

_"You-You son of a female dog! Ack…"_

**_"It would be a shame if it… poisoned someone… Ha-ha-ha…"_**

"Hurry!"

The rest was a mad dash into the darkness, into the empty hall. As they run they hear the whoosh of fire, and the battle cries of a last stand. Their pace only quickened. They round a corner to see Jake's battered and bloodied form groaning on the floor. Darkrai was limp a few feet further. Their hearts nearly stopped.

"JAKE!" Heather rushes over to his side, face painted in the colors of horror and disbelief.

"… Heather...?" the quilava moaned, breathing jagged and interrupted.

"Jake if you can hear me, squeeze my paw," the eevee ordered, and Jake slowly heeded.

"Darkrai? He's dead?" Trace murmured.

"Yep…" Jake groaned. "Snapped his neck… Flame Wheel…"

Heather felt Jake's grip begin to loosen. "Jake, stay with me!"

The quilava heaved a heavy sigh, "…Heather…" he whispers. "I… I'm sorry…"

"W-what?" the eevee was stunned. "W-why?… Jake?"

By now Jake's paw had fallen away from her's, a long breath escaped his mouth in a peaceful sigh. The rest of him went limp.

Meanwhile on the surface…

The wartortle saluted, introducing himself. "Captain Emmet Long. We have the rettaM!"

Wyatt returned the salute, "Sergeant Wyatt Prauge! The devil's probably in the depths!"

The captain nodded, and motioned to the rest of those that came with him. Two of which holding a clear plastic case enclosed over a small clear sphere. A blue aura wafting through it.

"Let's go! Darkrai won't know what hit him!"

* * *

**...I believe they call this... an author's note.**

**…I'm starting to like using these cliffhangers… What? U mad bro?**

**End of Arc 1: Taking Chances is next! Stay tuned for Chapter 13!**

* * *

**Chapter Question: Why couldn't Jake use Quick Attack before Darkrai attacked?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Sentiments Part 2

**Wow, we're finally here! End of Arc 1!**

**This chapter told in first person. It will be relatively short, nothing here but closure for the Arc.**

* * *

** Chapter 13 - Sentiments Part 2**

They say when you die, you see a light at the end of a tunnel. That you see your life flash before your eyes… What does it feel like to die? What does it feel like to have your breath drawn away from you- to escape your weakened grasp? I don't know. I don't care to know. Right now, I listen to silent music, my consciousness swaying with the melody. It was a song I've never recalled being so… what's the word?… Peaceful… I've never felt so peaceful… Like a child wrapped in blankets- fresh out of an eggshell. My senses are gone away from me, lost in the depths of the mind, and for a time, I enjoy a simple existence. I am an entity with no identity, lost in space and time…

… until awareness finds itself a host, and the senses return. They are timid at first, flickering in and out as if to test if I am worthy. One by one, they return, and I begin to understand my surroundings. I hear a blowing noise, and feel a cool breeze lick my arm. _What is it?_ I ask myself, and a voice answers for me, _Air conditioner._ I missed that voice, that inner monologue of mine. It speaks for the mind, it tells us answers, and whispers secrets and says _This is my mind_ even though the voice belongs to no one… Now if only it could tell me where I was.

Sight becomes my next objective. Try as I might, my eyes do not open, as if held together. I express my frustration in a groan.

"You're alive, Jake. Nothing to groan about."

* * *

**End Theme: David Guetta, "Without You"****(Piano/Cello Cover)  
****www. youtube watch?v=dfRtPbBFoGg**

**(recommended to listen on a low volume)**

* * *

"That's… That's easy for you to say…" I moan. My voice a rasp with a hint of my usual tone. I my efforts to open my eyes. To my surprise, a brown paw does it for me, prying apart the lids of my right eye.

"Oh is it really?" Heather retorted.

I blinked the invasive paw away, and scan my surroundings as best I could from this stationary position. I notice my left eye was bandaged over along with my forehead. The room itself was… well I say boring. Cheap white ceiling, white drywall, and white tile floors with black grouting.

"What happened?" I manage weakly, "...Why is everything so… white?"

"You were poisoned," she explained. "The doctors say you died, but they managed to bring you back."

"All the more bragging rights for me," I chuckled meekly. That was Heather, blunt as she was with everything.

"By the way," she added, "You were right."

"…Wha?" I question confused.

"Trace _is _a total goober."

I nod, and the room fills with an awkward silence. I swallowed, trying to soothe the lump in my throat, preparing myself for what I would say next. This would hit her hard.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Whatever for?" she snapped. "You almost died! Who are you to apologize?"

"Heather, that's exactly why! Exactly why…" I look away. "I almost died. I wasn't careful…"

"…"

"I… broke my promise."

For a long time, there was nothing said between us. I was certain I made her mad, or even angry. She urged me not to go, on that day in Genesis, that I would add mine to the bloodshed. I only went after I promised to be careful, but how is facing the end of the world careful?

"…What are you talking about?"

I look up, half surprised, half startled. Then, I look into those wonderful brown eyes, and I see a knowing gaze.

"What promise?" she asked again, winking after. I knew then, we both knew the answer. Her way of telling me not to worry.

But still, there was something on my mind. _You haven't told her about Isaiah._ I mentally shake my head, _No. Not now. Not today._

"I guess we're pretty lucky…" I reckoned.

When she didn't respond, I looked her way. Only now did I notice that her eyes were watering slightly, the bright fluorescent lighting reflecting off their surface. I was about to ask what was wrong but before I could speak, she does.

"Not lucky, Jake," she says, "blessed." My eyes widen as I was gripped in a tight hug. "...It's good to see you breathing, Jake."

I wasn't used to this kind of situation, but regardless, decided to return the favor.

She spoke again. "… _I don't know what I'd do without you_…"

This was choking me up. I could only speak two words in reply, and tighten the embrace she started. "… S-same here..."

* * *

**I believe they call this...an author's note.**

**How do you like it? ****Originally (two years ago), the story was supposed to end here, but...**

**Dikembe Mutombo: NO NO NO! NOT TODAY! HA HA HA!**

**…*sweat-drop*...what he said. Stay tuned for **

**ARC 2: AURORA WAR**

* * *

**CREDITS**

_Red Winters, a fan-fiction based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon_

**Story by**

Shamekeeper12

**Concepts**

murdertheclown  
Knightfall66

**Music  
(Not owned by me! In order of appearance)**

_"Johnny has Gone for a Soldier"_

ThePianoGuys, _"Titanium/Pavane"_

Command and Conquer Generals OST, _"Comanche Down"_

ThePianoGuys, _"Code Name: Vivaldi"_

Command and Conquer Generals: Zero Hour OST, _"Raid in Progress"_

_"Oh Come, Emmanuel" _

Two Steps From Hell, _"SkyWorld"_

Command and Conquer Generals OST, _"Makin' a Sweep"_

Star Wars OST, _"Across the Stars"_

Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon OST, _"Trouble!"_

Mayday Parade, _"Terrible Things"_

Must Save Jane,_ "Universe Last Day"_

Halo OST, _"Halo Theme"_

FunKCX, _"Facing the Danger"_

Command and Conquer Generals OST, _"Runaway Train"_

David Guetta, _"Without You"_

**Special Thanks**

FrancisTheUnconsciousHero  
beanboy21  
TrainerBubbles1

**End Note**

_Lately, I've been reading my own stories (because I have a happy life XD), and have discovered a number of inconsistencies and poor writing in general. I'll be revising this arc for a few days/weeks, and Arc 2 may be delayed. For how long I cannot say for certain, but until then… _

_in the motto of the Shamekeepers, Do well by doing good!_

* * *

**TEST**

Arc 1 - Taking Chances

Question 1) Why is the Arc titled "Taking Chances"?

Question 2) Would you like fries with that?

Question 3) True or false? Felix Pike is still alive.

Question 4) Why was only Jake able to defeat Darkrai?

Question 5) Who is the Program and the Watchmen? What is their role?

Question 6) Why do you think Heather and Isaiah didn't speak to each other?

Question 7) How does the listening-to-music part of this work for you? Just curious...

Question 8) How did Jake survive the battle with Darkrai?

Question 9) What is the figurative difference between "one of the shield" and "one of the sword"

Question 10) As of this point, only the first few stanzas of the prophecy in Jake's dream (chapter 1) were fulfilled. What do you think the rest of the text means? How could these events have been hypothesized?

Keep in mind, some of these questions do not have a right or wrong answer.


End file.
